Asura's Wrath Reborn
by Da-Awesom-One
Summary: Asura lives peacefully in New York, with his wife and daughter. However, when a conflict arises over a mysterious box, his family is caught in the middle of it. Unable to withstand the tyranny, Asura feels an anger that is both foreign and familiar. Asura's wrath has been reborn. X-Over with Street Fighter X Tekken. RxR
1. Episode 1: A Life Begun Anew

**Capcom, CyberConnect2, and Namco own Asura's Wrath, Street Fighter, and Tekken respectively. AN: This is my second story about a game of epic proportions. Asura's Wrath is too epic for words, so I'll try to do my best. I chose to have this on the Asura's Wrath category not the crossover.**

* * *

**Long ago, the world was governed by the power of the Cosmic energy, Mantra. The Mantra consisted of eight pure forms. Pride, Greed, Lust, Sloth, Vanity, Violence, Melancholy, and Wrath. This power was made from the souls of mortals, and from prayers.**

**During this time, there lived Seven Deities who sought to use this power to save the planet, Gaea, from the monstrous Gohma. However, to do this, human lives had to be sacrificed. For twelve-thousand years, the self-proclaimed gods slayed over seven trillion mortals.**

**There was one Demi-God, however, who took a stand against these gods. He was one of them before, but was labeled a traitor and left for dead. His rage was not quelled, though. Having seen his wife murdered, as well as his daughter kidnapped, he returned from the land of the dead, and went on a journey to save his daughter. **

**Through willpower and strength, as well as the aid of one of the Deities who saw the error of himself and the others, the Demi-God defeated the Deities, as well as the Gohma menace that terrorized the planet. This was not the end though, as the God of the world, Chakravartin, revealed himself to the two warriors, and explained that it was he who created the Gohma, and caused the planet's suffering.**

**Overpowered, the Demi-God and the Deity fell back to the planet, while the end of the world was merely days away. Seeing no other way, the Deity bestowed upon the Demi-God the power to save Gaea. To do this, however, both warriors fought against the other in a final duel to the death, where the Demi-God was victorious.**

**It is here, where the Demi-God of Wrath, Asura, now readies himself, for the last battle.**

* * *

Gaea. The planet that held both humans and Demi-Gods. Many a time has the world been fractured, blasted, and wounded, but due to the power of Mantra, it has recovered easily.

The sun shone brightly as it began to rise. The perfect prelude to the battle to decide Gaea's fate.

**Asura's Wrath Reborn**

The clouds dispersed themselves, as a golden ship emerged from them. Jets of green energy spewed out of the engines as the ship flew towards outer space.

At the stow the ship, stood a warrior, whose arms were crossed, and thoughts focused on the task ahead. He had markings all over his body, and around his eyes. His arms were covered in metal armor. He wore a black hakama with an ornate red design that resembled flames. His complexion was tanned, and his spiked hair was white, as well as his eyes. He had two golden grieves on his legs. The left grieve was hidden underneath the hakama, while the hakama was tucked underneath the right grieve. This was the Demi-God of Wrath, Asura.

He stood there patiently, as his ship exited Gaea's atmosphere, and entered outer space. Despite being in the vacuum of space, Asura could survive due to his being a Demi-God.

His eyes were focused on the structure in front of him. It was a large golden statue of a man with multiple arms on his back, meditating on a pedestal. Behind it, was an enormous halo that had hands on it with other components.

The statue then began to began to move its arms, where on both hands, the thumbs and index fingers met each other. A yellow energy began charging in the hand of the being.

In an instant, a colossal beam fired directly at Gaea. Multiple planets were caught in the blast, and were obliterated instantly.

Asura's ship flew directly at the beam. He knew that the god was aware of his coming, but he didn't care. A simple beam would not stop his wrath.

Asura got into his fighting stance, and then crossed his arms. When he opened them, a part of his chest opened up as well. In the middle of his chest, a small mechanism began to glow. It then emitted rainbow energy. His arms opened wide, as the beam enveloped both he and his ship.

A few moments after, a giant burst of energy stopped the blast's charge toward Gaea. A gigantic, muscular metal arm emerged from the light of the blast. Then, another arm emerged, followed by another, and another. A total of six arms emerged from the light.

A battle cry emerged from the blast, which then became an explosion. The force of it caused the beam to cancel out.

From the light emerged Asura, but with much changes. His entire body, except his hair and eyes, was colored silver, and the linings on his body emitted a rainbow glow. His most notable change, was that his size had changed completely. He had become big enough to dwarf the planet itself. His arms flexed to the sides, as he took his stance. An enormous halo, that consisted of three rings, appeared behind him. He had transformed into his most powerful form, **Asura, The Destructor.**

He glared at the being before him, but then glanced back at the planet. Even though he was away from the planet, he could see them. They were there, waiting for him. The spirits of his family, and his former comrades.

His wife smiled at him, while his brother-in-law smirked at him. His master grinned at him, crossing his arms as well. Surprisingly, the others, save for the leader, smiled at him.

He knew they were waiting for him. But first, he needed to save his daughter, and made sure she lived happily. He needed to quell his anger.

He then looked back at his opponent with ferocity, and flew forward. The three rings on his halo then merged into one, and flew away at high speeds with Destructor Mantra jutting out. It spun in mid-space, and then flew back to Asura, and reattached itself to him. Most of the ring disappeared, and left a wing attachment.

Asura growled as he zoomed towards Chakravartin's Fortress.

The being sent energy blasts and planets towards the Ascended Demi-God. He fired multiple Mantra blasts at the planets and suns. He maneuvered left and right, as they flew past him.

Chakravartin then brought his hands together, and created a moon out of energy. He then launched it towards Asura.

The warrior sent multiple blasts towards the oncoming moon. Many of them penetrated the surface of the moon, but it showed no signs of slowing down.

Knowing that contact was imminent, Asura then crossed his arms, and then cocked his right middle arm backwards. The jets on his forearm shot forward as his fist cracked the surface of the moon, and he pushed into it. His fist forced him deeper, and past the core of the moon. Eventually, he emerged at the other side of it, glancing back as it flew away. He then continued on with his flight.

The God sent more planets and blasts towards Asura, but he was able to destroy them with his own Mantra blasts. Then, Chakravartin sent suns towards the Demi-God. Asura's arms lunged backwards, and then shot them forward continuously. Blasts of various colors penetrated the suns and dispersed them into nothing.

Chakravartin raised his hand, and waved it to the side. Asura raised his eyebrow at the antic, but saw what had happened. The being had caused a nearby sun to begin expanding. If left alone, it would create a supernova.

Asura readied his arms and lunged them forward, shooting out multiple energy blasts at the sun. His arms sent them, as if it was a machine gun. Asura charged all of his fists, before sending out six powerful blasts at the sun. The energy of the Mantra then burst in the center of the sun, causing it to shine in a bright light. Thankfully, it only exploded with small force, not like a supernova.

Chakravartin then began firing beams at Asura again. He dove underneath the oncoming horizontal beam, and flew upwards at the multi-directional beam. The Spinner of Mantra did his hand gesture again, and fired multiple beam cannons. Seeing them coming forwards, Asura dodged to the left, and then moved to the right to avoid another one. He flew upwards to avoid the oncoming lasers, and then downwards. The Destructor then zoomed forward, facing his foe.

**"Let us put your skills to the test!" **announced the being, as he shot suns and lasers at Asura.

**"Let us not!"** shot back Asura, as he swatted the suns to the side, and fired at the God.

**"Surely, you can overcome a trial as simple as this,"** taunted Chakravartin.

**"DAMN YOUR TRIALS!**" shouted Asura, as he punched through two suns.

Chakravartin then summoned a large blue star towards Asura, sending blasts of blue fire at him. **"Everything is as I have foreseen,"** he stated.

Asura punched the oncoming fire blasts, and dashed towards the star. **"Did you see THIS coming?"** He punched through the star, dispersing it into bits, and flew for Chakravartin's face. **"I WILL DESTROY THE WORLD, AND YOU WITH IT!"**

He cocked his arm backwards, screaming as he did a three-sixty spin to gain momentum, and connected on the forehead of the structure. A huge explosion went off in that area.

-The Event Horizon-

The sky was colored purple, with white clouds covering the sun. The water below was both a liquid, and solid, meaning people could walk on it.

Asura walked forward, the wind blowing in his face, as he examining his surroundings. He lost his silver color, and returned to his original form. He still had his six enormous Mantra arms.

**"You have exceeded my expectations. I praise you."**

Asura stopped walking and looked forward. A few feet away, a long pillar of gold energy appeared. When the energy stopped flowing, a new figure stood there. The man was covered in golden robes, and pink skin. His lips were red, and had multiple arms, with a gigantic halo on his back. Two of the arms held a long stave on each one. This was the creator of the universe, Chakravartin.

Chakravartin floated towards Asura, and stopped before him.

**"You are indeed the one to inherit this world,"** he proclaimed, smiling at the warrior. **"Gaea... Must be lead by one of its own. And now that you have become a perfect being, I may now leave this world, and save other worlds in need of my guidance."**

He held out his hand, revealed a black sphere in his hands, which floated towards Asura.** "Come... And join your daughter."**

The sphere disappeared, and revealed a young girl. She had long purple hair, that had two pigtails, the left being longer than the right one. She had purple eyes, and wore the robe of a priestess. This was Asura's daughter, Mithra.

She looked up, and to her relief, met the eyes of her father. "Father!" she called, as she ran up to him, and hugged him.

He returned the hug with both of his middle arms, relieved to know that his daughter was safe.

Asura then glanced at the God. The being a gave him a smile. He then knelt and held his hand out to the Demi-God. **"I'm counting on you."**

Asura stared at the hand before him, and then looked at Chakravartin's face. He gave a smile that was so genuine. Strangely, it was so... friendly, almost as if he had known Asura all of his life. It was so convincingly kind.

Asura looked at his daughter. She looked up at him, and smiled. That smile always made him happy, because he knew that she was happy.

He knew what he had to do. He looked back at the Creator, keeping his gaze on him, before returning the smile.

He extended his arm.

Right into Chakravartin's face.

"I refuse!" answered Asura.

Chakravartin clutched his nose as he stumbled backwards. **"How DARE you defy me!"** bellowed the Spinner of Mantra.

"I will destroy you, and your so-called world!" stated the former general.

**"That is very unlikely!"** responded Chakravartin.

Mithra glanced at her protector. "Father!"

The God held out his hand with gold energy. **"Get back here!"**

Asura reacted quickly, and held his daughter tightly close to him. However, the force of the spell pushed him away from her. The black sphere surrounded her, and shrunk again. It flew back towards Chakravartin, and into his hand.

Asura rose up from the ground, and screamed in anger as he got into his fighting stance.

Chakravartin pushed Asura backwards with a powerful Mantra-powered wind. Near the surface of the ground, two golden sphere of energy shot lasers, intending to sever the Demi-God in half.

**"It seems I may have overestimated you,"** said the God. He then began firing Mantra Bombs at him.

"Shut your face!" shouted Asura as he jumped over the lasers, and avoided the bombs. He fired Mantra blasts at Chakravartin in mid-air.

**"I hope you don't disappoint me any further!"**

"SHUT UP!" he shouted, as he did a diving punch towards Chakravartin.

At the moment, the being raised his right stave, and aimed it towards Asura. He dodged the oncoming pole, but it struck the ground. The floor broke into pieces, and Asura fell down with it.

-Naraka-

Asura found himself falling down in Naraka. The realm of death was empty, save for the dark abyss below, and the multiple pillars that had statuettes of Chakravartin.

As he fell downwards, he saw that the floating golden form of Chakravartin awaited him, firing blasts and beams at him.

Asura dove downwards, and fired multiple Mantra blasts.

**"If you will not inherit this world... RETURN TO NOTHING!"**

"SHUT UP!" shouted Asura, as his Mantra jets went off, and he flew towards the golden being.

The lasers then merged together to form one giant Mantra Bomb, and flew towards Asura. He cocked his three right arms backwards, and punched the Bomb to send it back at Chakravartin. The jets went off as he continued closer to the being. He slammed all of his fists and socked Chakravartin.

However, the being broke apart like glass. It was an illusion.

-The Event Horizon-

Asura landed on his feet, glancing upwards at the God who looked down on him.

Charkravartin pushed Asura backwards with his aura, and summoned forth five God Mantra Spheres, shooting them at Asura.

**"You are the Redeemer!**" shouted the being. **"You must become the god of this world!"**

Asura dashed forward, swatting the blasts to the side.

"Not everything bends to your will!"

**"IT MUST! You will accept your fate! For if you do not, this world will come to an end!"**

One more sphere was heading toward Asura. He pulled his arms backwards, and punched the sphere back at Chakravartin, where it hit him head on.

Asura jumped high into the air. Mantra surrounded him, as his halo appeared behind him.

"SAAAAAHHHH!" Asura threw his arms backwards, and fired multiple Destructor Mantra Blasts towards Chakravartin. He finished it off with six Charged Mantra Blasts that exploded in front of the God.

A pillar of God Mantra pushed Asura backwards. Chakravartin continued to have the pillar over him to shield him. He sent multiple Mantra Bombs at Asura. He rolled away from them, as well as jumped over the lasers on the ground.

Charkravartin then summoned small floating spheres that sent blasts towards the Demi-God.

**"The suffering this world has seen was all to choose my heir! And the one who overcomes my trials, shall be the Redeemer of this world!"**

Asura shot Charged Blasts at the spheres, and blew the God back. He dove at Chakravartin, and made contact. However, he was blown back by the force of the Creator's barrier.

**"Weak. Very weak!"** He then charged a laser and aimed at Asura. **"DIE!"**

In the last second, Asura jetted upwards with his Mantra Jets. Chakravartin fired upwards at him. Asura jetted forward, spinning as he dove at the Mantra Spinner. Asura extended his arms forward, and slammed his fists on the God's head.

Asura then ran forward and jumped up to the face of Chakravartin. He slammed his middle right fist on the being's face, followed by his bottom right one. Chakravartin's eyes widened as the top right fist slammed into his face, and pushed him backwards.

The God grabbed his face in pain. He clutched his fists in anger, growling. His calm exterior finally broken, he cried in anger, throwing away his two staves to the side.

He rushed forward as his many right arms and slugged Asura, pushing him backwards. The Demi-God planted his feet back to stop his momentum.

Both Asura and Chakravartin rushed towards the other with rage-filled eyes, intending to do harm to the other. Both beings met each other and sent thousands of punches towards the other. Each Mantra powered fist met with the other, not even stopping from the pain.

Then, Asura's top left fist met with one of Chakravartin's. The force of both punches caused his arm break apart, and Chakravartin's to crack. Soon, the top right, bottom left, and bottom right arms broke apart, and cracked Chakravartin's fists.

Despite this, Asura held his balance. He charged his right Mantra Arm with energy, and sent a flying uppercut to the Creator's chin. Chakravartin was sent flying upwards. Asura landed and the ground, and dashed upwards to chase the God. He cried out in anger, as he shortened distance between him and Chakravartin. When he met him, he pummeled him with a furious flurry of fists.

"A WORLD THAT NEEDS TO BE MANIPULATED, DESERVES TO COME TO AN END!"

With one last punch to the stomach, Asura took the air out of Chakravartin's lungs. The force of the hit sent the God flying back, skidding and rolling on the ground far away from Asura.

Chakravartin painfully got to his knees, glaring daggers at the Demi-God. Even then, Asura was waiting for him to get up, ready for another bout.

The God stumbled forward dizzily, but regained his balance. He clenched his fists in anger. His ire was at its peak. No more would he let this fool have his way. His plan shall not be changed.

**"RRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"**

The Creator covered himself in a circular barrier as Mantra flowed into him.

**"ARROGANT DESTRUCTOR! I SHALL ERASE YOUR VERY EXISTENCE!"**

The being was then covered in a black energy sphere, pulling everything into it like a black hole. Asura kept his balance, as the force threatened to suck him in.

The void then disappeared, but only for a moment. A bright black light, with a shining white one in the center, appeared. The white light then outshone the blackness, and nearly blinded Asura. When the light was gone, a being emerged from it.

The being was covered in silver armor. His hands had spikes on the joints of his fingers, as well as the feet. A part of the torso had black muscle tissue showing, as well as red light. The neck tissue, and the mouth of a skull was open, while the eyes were covered with a mask.

Asura gasped as the being descended to the floor. When he touched the ground, the entire Event Horizon was blanched. This was the true form of the Spinner of Mantra, **Chakravartin, The Creator.**

* * *

**Asura's Wrath Reborn**

* * *

Both beings stood across from each other. Asura stared at the being in awe. With the mere movement of his arms, Creator Mantra followed Chakravartin's hands.

Nonetheless, Asura only gritted his teeth. It did not matter how many forms he took, Asura would not stop until he was destroyed.

His Right Mantra Jet went off, and propelled him forward. The force of the jet caused him to spin horizontally, until he gained enough momentum. With a loud cry, he pulled his arm backwards, and swung it at Chakravartin.

The God was unfazed by this, and merely lifted his right index finger.

Asura's fist met the finger, which surprisingly, stopped his punch. He gasped in surprise.

**"Weak... Very weak."** A bright light shone in his finger. **"DIE!"**

Asura then felt extreme pain fill his entire body. His Mantra Arms then broke apart, revealing some of his tan arms, with metal still covering his forearms.

The force of Chakravartin's power sent Asura flying backwards. He rolled on his back a few feet, but managed to catch his footing. He panted to himself for a moment, before glancing back at the God. Chakravartin merely looked down at the Demi-God, as if he were pitying him.

Asura looked like a mess. There were various bruises and burns throughout his body. Almost every joint in his body felt ready to break. But he didn't care. This being was the only thing standing between him and his daughter.

Getting over his pain, he planted his right foot on the ground and threw his arms to the side, getting into his fighting stance and covering himself in Wrath Mantra.

Chakravartin hovered above the ground, and crossed his arms. **"You shall not... Defy me!"**

Asura then ran towards the Creator. He swung at him, but the being sped away from him. This caused Asura to stumble forward, and fall to the ground. He quickly got to his feet, but saw that Chakravartin stood before him with his hand covered with Creator Mantra. The God whipped it to the side, causing a horizontal circular wave of Mantra to send Asura upwards.

The Demi-God of Wrath flipped vertically in the air, unable to recover from the blast. Unbeknownst to him, Chakravartin sped behind him, and charged his hand once again. This time, he whipped it upwards, and sent a vertical circular wave to send him flying forward again.

Chakravartin sped in front of him again, but charged a clenched fist this time. The force of the previous attack caused Asura to flip forward when he descended towards the ground. In the last second, Chakravartin sent a Charged Uppercut at Asura. What followed after, was that a large pillar of Black Mantra pushed the Destructor upwards into the air.

Asura managed to recover from the attack, but the Creator then activated his ability to slow down time. The Demi-God moved around slowly, while the Spinner of Mantra could move freely. He raised his index finger, and summoned forth multiple Silver Spears around Asura. With a single snap from Chakravartin, the flow of time returned to normal. The Spears flew towards Asura, and impaled him at the same moment. Orange blood came out of Asura's wounds, as he tried to pull them out. However, every single one detonated simultaneously, thus hurting him even more.

Chakravartin merely looked on as Asura fell face-first on the ground. If he still had skin around his mouth, the Creator would have grinned in triumph. However, he growled to himself when he saw Asura get on his left knee. The Destructor wiped the blood off of his lip, and stood up again, getting into his fighting stance.

Chakravartin glanced at him disapprovingly. **"You are a fool!"** He sped toward Asura, with Creator Mantra in his fist. **"The reckoning has come!"**

Chakravartin tried to uppercut the Destructor. However, Asura swung his left fist to counter it, where it was pushed back by the Mantra. The Creator grabbed Asura's arms, as the Demi-God tried to pull away. With a good grip, Chakravartin threw his opponent over his shoulders, and transported himself a few feet away. Asura looked over his shoulder to see his enemy ready to impale him with his hands. Thinking quickly, he flipped over the God, and grabbed his left arm. In mid-air, Asura slammed the being into the ground.

Pinning him down, Asura sent a punch toward his enemy. But in the last second, Chakravartin teleported away. Surprised by the act, the Demi-God looked over his shoulder, to see where he went. When he looked forward, he was startled to see his enemy a few inches away from his face, looking at him curiously. He rolled backwards to gain some space.

**"Why so angry?"** taunted the Creator.

Growling at him, Asura rushed forward, swinging left and right. Chakravartin slid left and right to avoid the punches.

"You've done enough!" shouted Asura. He sent his right fist toward the God, but he transported away. Chakravartin reappeared several feet away. "The world is not yours to control!"

**"On the contrary,"** corrected Chakravartin. **"I created it!"**

He then floated in mid-air, and sat as if he were meditating. He pointed his finger upwards. In seconds, an enormous ball of Creator Mantra appeared above him. He then pointed it forward, and sent it towards Asura.

When it got there, Asura grabbed it to stop its motion. The death ball pushed him backwards. With a mighty lift, Asura threw it behind him, and watched as the energy exploded.

The Creator used this to his advantage, and sped towards Asura. He swung his right fist at him, which the latter countered with his left.

**"Resistance is futile..."** The God grabbed his arms, and jumped upwards, dragging Asura with him. Chakravartin threw him to the ground, and dove for him. In mid-air, he spun as if he were a drill, aiming towards the fallen Demi-God.

Asura saw him coming, and quickly dove out of the way. The Creator stopped his spinning, but saw the Destructor running towards him. Asura landed a hard jab toward the being's stomach, sending him flying.

"I'm not through yet..." stated Asura, although wearily.

The Demi-God ran towards Chakravartin again, but rolled under his Horizontal Wave. He then managed to get close, and used his Heavy Attack, attacking him with a spinning attack of Wrath Mantra.

**"That is unlikely!" **The Creator pushed him backwards with a barrier.

Asura stumbled backwards, almost losing his footing. He did manage to see that the God was trying to knee his stomach. He caught Chakravartin's thigh with his arms, holding it still. The being pulled back, and tried to kick Asura with the bottom of his foot. The Destructor brought his arms together, and blocked the kick. However, the force of the kick pushed him backwards into the air.

Asura skidded on the ground but planted his feet to stop. His view shot upwards to see that his opponent had summoned more spears.

**"The suffering this world has seen-"** He shot them towards the Demi-God.

Asura side-jumped to the right to avoid one. Then to the left to avoid two. He ducked under another, before jumping backwards to escape the last one.

He landed on his left knee and looked forward. Chakravartin had already created another ball of Creator Mantra over him.

**"-was all to choose my heir!**" He pointed at Asura, and the energy bomb flew at him.

Asura slowly stood up. He was reaching his limit. His body ached in pain, screaming for him to stand down. Luckily for him, he took advice from no one.

"It's not over..." he muttered wearily, as he got into his fighting stance. "I'M NOT FINISHED!"

With an angry scream, he dashed towards the oncoming sphere. When he met with it, he instantly sent a flurry of punches. His fists were as fast as machine gun bullets. Left and right, he penetrated the sphere. With a final punch, he blasted through the ball, and ran straight towards Chakravartin.

His eyes looked feral as he got closer. The God pulled his arm backward. When they were both close to each other, they sent their left fist towards the other. Asura had more momentum, therefore his fist met with the Creator's face. The force of Asura's Wrath Mantra sent him flying.

Asura screamed in anger, covering himself in Mantra. At high-speed, he ran towards the being, before jumping forward. He cocked right arm backward, ready to deliver the final blow. Chakravartin merely stood up calmly, patiently waiting for Asura.

Asura punched the Creator in his stomach. However, he just stared at him in response. Despite this, Asura charged his fist with more Wrath Mantra. When he was ready, he pushed his fist in even more, and took a step forward. Mantra blasted through the God.

Chakravartin's eyes widened. He could feel the force of the punch. Knowing that it could get worse, he grabbed Asura's arm and face, intending to push them away.

The spikes in his opponent's hand made it difficult, but Asura slowly managed to push his head against the hand. He took another step forward, and more Mantra blasted through Chakravartin.

The Creator struggled to keep the Demi-God back, as he was losing more ground. With a final push, Asura's punch sent Chakravrtin flying. The punch then launched an enormous beam of Wrath Mantra that scorched the God. The silver armor that covered him began to crack all over, as well as his skull jaw. He took the full force of the attack.

When it finished, Chakravartin stumbled backwards in shock. His entire body began to tremble. **"Wh- What? I- IMPOSSIBLE!"**

Asura clenched his fists as he approached him. "This ends now!" he declared.

If there had ever been a time where Chakravartin was angry, that moment would not be it. At this point, he was beyond furious.

No longer willing to let the Demi-God have his way, the God rushed forward to him. Asura did so as well, and connected a hook on the being's face. He stumbled back, but regained his footing. Chakravartin sent a punch of his own at Asura, but he retaliated with a kick to the ribs.

Chakravartin then punched Asura in the gut, followed with a kick to the ribs. The Demi-God grabbed the Creator's leg, and hurled it over him to slam Chakravartin on the floor. Chakravartin managed the roll away from the oncoming stomp. He kicked his opponent's foot from the ground and tackled him forward.

Both held onto the other as they rolled on the ground, but Asura kicked Chakravartin into the air. He jumped up, and grabbed the Spinner of Mantra's head, only to slam it into the ground. Asura jumped up, and slammed it again, but they skidded to a stop.

"I understand it all now!" He then went on to continuously slam his fist into the God's face. "The true reason for my wrath!"

After another series of punches, Chakravartin then socked Asura in the face, followed with a knee to the crotch. He then dragged Asura to the left, and pinned him to the ground.

**"You are not worthy!"** he shouted, as he began to pummel Asura.

Before he could start again, Asura grabbed his face, while the latter did the same. Nonetheless, Asura was gaining ground, as he began to stand up.

"I could not stand it!"

Chakravartin then kicked Asura in his right ribs. He clutched his face briefly, but then kicked Asura in the left ribs.

The Destructor, however, got a grip on the God's leg, and pulled it. Asura gave a strong hook to him as he came towards him.

Chakravartin flew backwards, but regained his balance. He then flew forward with his left fist raised. Asura headbutted the fist as it made contact. The force of the headbutt caused for the entire arm crack even more, giving Chakravartin more pain.

**"Gah... N- No!"** Chakravartin readied himself for another charge, but his legs suddenly failed him.

"THERE IS ALWAYS SOME FOOL, WHO WANTS TO RULE THE WORLD!"

The Creator could do nothing but watch helplessly, as Asura landed a hard punch to the face, sending him flying back a few feet.

"ALWAYS FORCING OTHERS TO DO, WHAT THEY CANNOT DO FOR THEMSELVES!"

Chakravartin tried desperately to charge forward with energy, but his legs failed him again, and fell on his knees.

**"Ugh... H- How... How can he... Be so powerful?"**

Asura then landed a hard uppercut to his chin, and sent him flying backwards again.

**"N- No... I am... the only... GOD!"**

The Creator slowly got off of the ground, and painfully stood. His ire at his peak, he channeled Mantra into himself as he rose. Now ready to charge again, he flew towards Asura with a fully charged Mantra Punch.

The Demi-God did not even bother to move as his opponent came to him. He took the full force of the punch, that went to his face. Mantra went through him, and he was pushed back slightly. Despite the force of the hit, he planted his feet on the ground to stop.

Asura then grabbed Chakravartin's arm. His grip tightened on the arm, as he pulled it away from his face. As he did so, the markings on his body began to glow, as he was slowly transforming into his Unlimited Mode. His grip tightened to the point where the God felt his arm being crushed. Chakravartin pulled his arm away.

"That's why... I PRAY TO NO ONE!" Asura then sent Mantra-powered uppercut to the being's stomach. It took out all the air in Chakravartin's lungs.

"NOR WILL I BE PRAYED TO!" He then sent another uppercut to the Creator's chin.

"But... Above all else..." He planted his foot on the ground. His entire body was covered in Wrath Mantra, as the markings in his body glowed with an orange hue.

"I will never... FORGIVE YOU..." His fist was covered with Mantra. "FOR MAKING MY DAUGHTER CRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Asura dashed towards Chakravartin, and socked him right in the middle of his face. With Mantra fully charged into the punch, Chakravartin was sent flying into his back.

In mid-air, a golden sphere escaped from his chest. Chakravartin rolled on his back before stopping at his knees. He stood up, but was completely unbalanced. He, surprisingly, had nothing left.

**"This is not my destiny..."** he muttered.

The small sphere rolled for a few feet. When its movement ceased, it became larger, and disappeared. From it came out Mithra, surprised to see herself free. She then looked up to see what was happening.

Asura glared at the being before him. The time had finally come to end it.

"THIS IS YOUR END!"

The Demi-God flew forward. His fists were charged with Mantra, ready to exact revenge on the mastermind behind it all.

Then suddenly, the unexpected happened.

"Wait!" shouted Mithra, as she got in her father's way.

Asura's eyes widened at the sight of his daughter. Instantly, he planted his feet on the ground, and stopped himself. The girl opened her eyes to see the confused look on her father's face.

"If you kill him, all the Mantra will be lost!" she revealed. He glanced over at the being. He was so dazed, it was pathetic. But looking at his daughter's eyes, he could tell that she was afraid. Not of the God, but of losing him.

"Without Mantra, you cannot survive!"

Asura's eyes slightly widened hearing this, and thought to himself. What would he do? Would he let this "God" live and do as he pleases with the lives of the innocent? Would he stay with his daughter to ensure her safety? In the end, he knew the truth. As long as this being was alive, she would always be in danger. Deep down, he already knew what he was going to do.

Asura smiled warmly at her. "But..."

What happened next went by very quickly. Mithra's eyes widened as her father dashed past her.

"You will still live!"

Realizing what was about to occur, she turned to see the back of the fighter. "FATHER!"

Asura closed his eyes. He knew that he would die. As long as he had his Wrath, he could not live with his daughter. He wanted her to live happily. And if he had to die to do it, then so be it.

He opened his eyes, filled with rage. He was a few inches away from Chakravartin, before finally punching the being's face. He charged his fist with more Mantra, and pushed it deeper into his face. With one last burst, Asura punched through Chakravartin's face, breaking it apart.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

The Creator stumbled backwards, as rays of red escaped from the hole in his face. When he leaned backwards, and stopped screaming, he exploded into nothing. Chakravartin, The Creator, was no more.

Asura stood there silently as the Event Horizon broke apart.

Mithra caught up to her father, and hugged him. "Why do you always act so recklessly?" she sobbed.

**(Asura's Wrath OST- Furueru Kokoro (Instrumental))**

Asura only let out a sigh, before beginning to be covered with light. Particles of different colors came out of him.

Mithra knew what was happening. He was fading away.

"N- No! I- I didn't want this to happen!" she cried. "That's why I... I..."

Asura turned around, and gazed at his daughter. "I... I couldn't bear to see you suffer anymore..." he explained.

Tears began to slide down her cheeks. "Stupid!"

She then felt a warm hand on her cheek. She looked up to see her father's smile. Her hands held onto his arm.

"No more crying... Smile," he told.

The fading Demi-God closed his eyes. "My Wrath... Is finally..." He remained silent for a moment, sighing in relief. That one breath felt as if all of his anger went with it.

When he opened his eyes again, they were no longer glowing white. Red irises replaced the whiteness.

"Gone."

Mithra looked into her father's eyes, and smiled. He held tightly to her father's arm. She then frowned, when she realized that the arm had disappeared.

Despite this, Asura continued to smile. He looked up. "Durga... I'll be home... Soon."

And in a bright flash of light, Asura was gone.

Mithra reached out for the dust that came from her father, but they flew off into the distance. Out of reach.

She stood by herself, in the decaying land. She tried to hold back her tears, but it was difficult.

Then suddenly, she felt a strange energy around her. She opened her eyes to see rainbow particles floating around her. After examining them, she realized who it was.

Her father.

She then gasped to herself, as she realized she was floating. Smiling to herself, she allowed the dust to take her out of the Event Horizon.

-Space-

Mithra flew away from Chakravartin's Fortress, now slowly destroying itself.

After gaining some distance, she turned around to see a bright light in the distance. The Fortress had finally exploded on itself.

Mithra covered her eyes from the brightness, but slowly uncovered them after. Millions of lights flew past her, creating new planets, stars, and life. All in one Big Bang.

She smiled as she wiped the tears from her eyes. She then flew onward, millions of lights passing her by.

Mithra was approaching the Moon. When she was above it, she saw what awaited her.

Gaea. Where her new life and future was waiting. The future, that her father had given her.

* * *

"And that... Was how my father lived."

* * *

-Brooklyn, New York-

-Eight-Hundred and Seventy Million Years Later-

The streets were extremely busy today for some reason. Businessmen, delivery boys, civilians of all kinds paraded up and down the sidewalks.

In between the crowds, a young man was pushing everyone in his path aside. He had white spiked hair and eyebrows. He had red irises. His attire consisted of blue jeans with a black belt, brown leather shoes, and a green short-sleeve t-shirt, with a blue hooded sweater.

The eighteen-year-old dashed across the intersection, despite the signal saying not to. He had to make it in time. What was meant to be an ordinary day, quickly became The Day.

"Excuse me, lady."

"Move it, pal!"

"Outta my way!"

The lad had finally made it to the University Hospital of Brooklyn. He dashed through the glass doors and went straight to the counter.

"Hey! Where do you people do your baby stuff?"

The attendant eyed him with a confused look.

The man growled in annoyance. "Where do you guys do pregnancies?"

"Oooooh. I see. Yeah, sorry. I barely started today."

The man took a step backwards, and began pulling his hair in anger. Sighing, he approached her again. "Alright... Can you at least help me look for someone that's in here? Y'know, a patient?"

The woman nodded. "Oh, of course." She began typing on the computer. "What is the patient's name?"

"Uh... Durga," he answered.

"Ahaaa..." She typed the name in, and remained silent. "Last name, please?"

"What?" he asked. "Really? I mean, how many other Durga's are there?"

"I'm sorry. It's basic procedure." The man slid his hand down his face in irritation. "If you don't mind me asking, sir, what did you say your name was, again?"

He was about to answer, but a voice called to him. "ASURA!"

The young man, Asura, looked to his right to see a man waving at him. He had black, shoulder-length hair, with bun in the back. He wore a gray, long-sleeve vest, with a white short-sleeve t-shirt underneath, black khaki pants, and black leather shoes. The man had glasses on his face.

Asura thanked the attendant, and went to the man. "Yasha, where is she? How's she doing-"

The man, Yasha, dragged Asura with him. "She's giving birth now! We have to hurry!"

Asura took in deep breaths as he walk-runned. "Man... I'm a little nervous."

"We've been through this, Asura. Whatever happens, happens. I just hope that you're ready for the responsibility that comes with it."

Asura glanced at his friend. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm just saying, that if it had been me, I would have waited a little while longer, before getting it in with my sister!" he exclaimed.

"Again with this! Look, Yasha, we made our decision. We graduated last month, and I already agreed to look for a job. What's the problem?"

Yasha sighed. "It's just... I just want to know if my sister will be able to live happily."

Asura glanced at Yasha, and clenched his shoulder. "I will make her happy. I promise."

A nurse ran to them. "Are you the father?" she asked. Asura nodded at her. "Hurry this way, please."

Both men entered a room, where a woman's screaming could be heard. There many doctors in side, caring to the woman in the bed. She had long purple hair, and purple eyes. She was screaming in pain.

"DURGA!" shouted Asura, as he ran to his loved one. He held her hand. "It's alright. I'm here."

She slowly looked to her left. "A- Asura... AAAAAAAHHH!" He held tightly to her hand.

Yasha held onto her left hand. "It's alright, sister! You're almost there! I know it!"

Durga grabbed pulled his collar tightly. "DON'T... REMIND ME!"

The Doctor looked at the trio. "Keep pushing. We're almost there."

Durga screamed again, and began hyperventilating.

Asura looked at his girlfriend in worry. "It- It's alright, Durge. You can do this. You're a strong girl-"

Durga grabbed his collar, and pulled him inches from her face. "Asura, honey... SHUT UP!"

She began screaming again. "That's it. Push... Push... There we go..."

The three adults looked up with eyes wide. They saw that the doctor took out a pair of scissors, and used it. A nurse brought a blanket, and handed it to another nurse. A small slap was heard.

Suddenly, a small cry followed. The nurse covered the baby with the blanket, and carried it over to them. "She's very cute."

Durga extended her arms, and held the baby in her arms. She looked at Asura, with teary eyes. "Look... She's here... Our little daughter."

Yasha let out a heavy sigh, and sat on a nearby chair.

Durga gave the baby to Asura, and he held her closely. He looked at her face. She had small purple hair. Her eyes were closed, but they opened slowly. They revealed purple irises.

"She's... So small," he muttered. He handed the baby back to her.

Yasha removed his glasses, and looked at his sister. "So... Have you two decided yet?"

The new father looked at him. "Decide what?"

"Well... What will you name her?"

Asura looked blankly at him, before turning away. "I... Well... Me and Durga had a bet. If the baby was a boy, I would name it. If it was a girl, then she would. And since it's a girl, you should ask her."

Yasha turned to his sister. "Well? What is it?"

The baby's mother looked at her child. "Well, I took a Mythology course this year, and... Well I was thinking... Why not call her Mithra?"

"Mithra?" asked Asura. "What kind of name is that?"

"Mithra, in Indian mythology, is the Goddess of Light, Friendship, and Honesty. Obviously, Durga wants her daughter to represent that," explained Yasha.

Asura scoffed to himself quietly. 'Smartass...'

"True. I want us to raise our daughter with care. I want her to uphold those values, so that she can become a good person to everyone. So that when she grows up, she can pass this on her children, and so on. Don't you think so, Asura?"

"But sister, I thought Asura was more into fighting?"

"Shut up!" shouted Asura.

"Speaking of which, are you still going to be street fighting Asura?"

"Grrr... No... Maybe... Only when I don't have a job... Or when I'm not working..."

"ASURA!"

"What? And since when did this conversation go from my daughter's name, to your unnecessary worrying?"

"What I'm trying to say," Yasha started, "is don't endanger yourself. You have a new family, Asura. So please. Watch yourself, and Durga."

"Don't worry, brother," assured Durga. "Even if something happened, Asura would save us. Isn't that right, Mithra?"

Asura looked at both his wife, and newborn daughter. "Right," he assured.

His wife handed him the baby, and he walked to the window. Her eyes closed from the brightness, and after a minute, opened them to see the city.

"Welcome to the world... Mithra."

**Episode 1: A Life Begun Anew**

* * *

-to be continued-

* * *

**(Next Time on Asura's Wrath theme)**

**Next Time on Asura's Wrath Reborn:**

Episode 2: The Man who Cannot be Moved

Ten years have passed since Asura began his new family. He sees visions in his dreams, of a warrior that looks identical to him. Nevertheless, he enjoys the time he spends with his family. However, when a crisis threatens the entire city, a strange, yet familiar, feeling erupts inside Asura.

* * *

**So what do you guys think so far? Obviously not much, seeing as we all know how it went down. However, it does get more interesting later on. Please bear with me. **

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Episode 2: The Man who Cannot be Moved

**Capcom, CyberConnect2, and Namco own Asura's Wrath, Street Fighter, and Tekken respectively. AN: Hey guys! Been a while since I uploaded this story, and left many of you guys in the dark! But here it is. Not much action until the end, but should be enough to satisfy you guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

_A bloodied corpse stood before him, blood covering his hands_

_"YOU TRAITOROUS FILTH!"_

_He was surrounded by many warriors, all seeking to end him._

_"No... It wasn't me!"_

_A fat man's face appeared, followed by an older man. White electricity covered his entire forearm._

_"I have decided to save this world..."_

_He examined his bloody hands._

_"Wh- What is this?"_

_A beautiful woman called out to him._

_"Asura!"_

_A group of powerful warriors stood before him._

_"What 'Great Rebirth?'"_

_A girl called out to him._

_"Father!"_

_He was falling... Falling... Fire covered him as he fell._

_"MITHRA! DURGA!"_

_The older man stood in front of a masked man._

_"Your death shall be the foundation of my new world!"_

_The older man blasted him with his white lightning. He felt pain... He felt anger..._

_"Guh... Hunh... HAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!"_

_The woman reached out for him, lying in a pool of her blood._

_As he fell, he reached out for something. The last thing he saw... The girl's face..._

* * *

Eyes shot wide open, the ceiling being what was first seen. His breathing was rapid, as if scared. His eyes darted left and right, before slowly sitting up.

As he got up, he examined his surroundings. The room was white, with a door in the far left. In front of the bed was a desk, with various small and large drawers on the side, complete with a huge mirror. Spread out across the top of it were various female items, such as brushes, lipstick, as well as a phone. On the left wall was a closet that had a pair of white slider doors. Inside were various shirts, pants, and shorts. It was a mix-up of men's clothes, and of women's. To his right was a window covered with curtains, thus obscuring what was outside.

He looked at himself in the mirror. He had red irises, and white eyebrows, which had an unnatural swirl at the end. His hair was spiked up naturally, and his skin was tan. The man wore no shirt, thus exposing his entire upper body, but he did wear black boxers, and a pair of white athletic socks.

He then felt movement to his right. He quickly glanced to his side, only to see a sleeping figure next to him. It was a woman, with long purple hair stretched underneath the covers. He sighed to himself, examining her beauty. His wife, even in the morning, looked as beautiful as ever.

He then remembered the dream. That woman covered in blood... She looked like his wife.

That dream... What could it mean? Was it a sign? A warning? Was something about to happen?

The man shook his head. There was nothing to worry about. His wife was right next to him, wasn't she? He should not think about it so much. Worrying too much was not in his character. It was in his brother-in-law's.

He then remembered that it was morning, which meant that he had to go start his day. He then got out of his bed quietly, as to not wake up his wife. He then went to the closet, and found a pair of grey sweatpants, a white undershirt, and a pair of running shoes. He put them on, and quietly closed the closet, before heading for the door. However, he stopped to look at his wife once more. On her side of the bed was a drawer, with two medium-sized drawers on the front. On its top was a lamp, with a picture as well. In the picture was the man, his wife, his brother-in-law, and a little girl on the man's shoulder. This was his daughter. Behind them, in the distance, was the Statue of Liberty.

He smiled to himself, and then looked at his wife. He bent down, and kissed her in the forehead. She shifted in response, but did not wake up. He couldn't help but give a small smile. After that, the man made his way out of the room.

The man walked down a small hallway, passing a door with various butterfly stickers, and the letters M,I,T,H,R,A, in that order. He then walked to his right, where a door was on a wall in an open room. In the room was a brown couch, with a small wooden table in front of it. Across from it was an HD T.V. on a glass drawer, with various DVD cases underneath a DVD player. The T.V. was one of the first models made, before everyone adapted to it.

He then went to the door, and exited the apartment. He immediately found himself in a set of stairs, with many other doors leading to different apartments. After ascending to the top of the stairs, he found a lone door, which he easily pushed open.

His eyes squinted to protect them from the bright light, but opened them when they had adjusted to it. Before him was what many would consider a wondrous sight. The sun was rising, as the ocean glimmered with the sun's rays. Lady Liberty stood proudly in the distance. Many buildings could be seen, standing above the heavens and close to the ground. The man stood there in the middle of the roof, taking in the view as the wind blew on his face.

A nice way to start the day off.

The man then leaned forward, as he fell to the ground. He managed to plant both of his hands down before the impact, and then began his daily workout of one hundred and fifty push-ups and sit-ups.

**Episode 2: The Man who Cannot be Moved**

When he finished with his warm-up, he then went to a practice dummy that was a few feet away. It was just like any other dummy, with a plastic upper body of a man. He took a deep breath, and got into a fighting stance. He right leg leaned forward, as his left leg pushed back. Both of his arms retracted backwards, with his fists open.

He then swung his right fist, and struck the dummy, following up with a left hook. He followed with a strong right hook, that caused him to do a three hundred and sixty degree spin. He followed with a three quick punches, before finishing with a strong downward hook to the chest.

The man then began to send straight punches with his right fist. They were strong and steady at first, but as he kept going, he sent them faster. After a while his punches were so fast, that they can only be described as quick blurs. Adrenaline flowing through him, he finished with a strong right hook that toppled the dummy over.

Sighing, the man put the dummy back in place, and continued his training.

The training was for nothing, really. He was not preparing for a competition, or anything of the sort. Back in the day, he used to be a street fighter, getting into fights to gain money. And despite how bad it looked, he had put the money to good use. He used it to help pay for his family's school wages, and because of it, they managed to graduate from high school.

Due to his wife's pregnancy, however, he had to stop fighting to provide for his new family. He managed to find a job as a car washer, at a local car dealer, which only gave enough money for him to pay for the apartment. He would start the job once the weekend was over. After a few years, he planned to buy a decent house in Queens. Soon after, he planned on fulfilling his dream of opening up a dojo that could be a sanctuary to all of the different fighting styles in the world. People could come and learn, and he would have enough money to survive the rest of his life, as well as give his daughter a chance to attend college.

After a whole hour, he sat on the ground, feeling that he had done the necessary amount of training for the day.

"Had enough for one day, honey?"

He looked to the roof's entrance. Leaning on the doorway, stood a woman in a white bathrobe, with a green t-shirt underneath. Purple hair fell on the sides of her face, as she had tied a bun on the back of her head. There was a strand of hair that fell to the left side of her head. Her eyes had a groggy, yet playful glimmer to them. Her purple eyes are what won him over ever since he met her.

"Durga... You're awake," he observed as he stood.

The woman, Durga, smiled and walked towards him. "Yep. That kiss of yours woke me up, but it didn't drag me out of bed."

Her arms wrapped around him in an embrace. She then kissed him in the cheek. "Good morning, Asura."

The man, Asura, returned the embrace, and kissed her in the forehead. "Morning, Durge."

Durga looked over his shoulder, and gazed at the sight of the city. "Such a nice view..."

He smiled. "I know. That's why I like training here. It gives me a sense of... Peace."

She let out a small laugh, as she tugged on his arm. "As long as Mithra isn't watching. C'mon, Tiger. I made breakfast."

Hearing this, he followed after her. This was how his morning went everyday. He would come up to train, and his wife would call him over for breakfast. Asura would not have it any other way.

As soon as he entered the living room, he was welcomed with the smell of frying eggs and bacon. He also heard the noise of a popular kids show to his left.

There sitting on the couch, eating cereal with little marshmallows, was a little girl in pink pajamas. She had long purple hair, with a bang above her forehead, and purple eyes like her mother. She was short, which was mainly because she was six and half years old. This was Asura and Durga's daughter, Mithra.

As she heard the door open, Mithra looked over her shoulder, and was instantly excited to see her father. She placed the bowl on the small table, and rushed around the couch to hug her father's legs.

"Daddy, Daddy!" she greeted.

"Heeey, there's my little angel!" he said, as he lifted her up, and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Daddy," she replied.

He walked up to the wooden counter by the kitchen, and gently placed her down on a stool. Asura sat down next to her, as a plate was served before him. On the plate were two strips of bacon and scrambled eggs. He grabbed the fork that was on the side, and began to eat his eggs.

"So," he began as he ate his food. "What's the plan for today?"

Durga leaned on the other side of the counter. "Well, Mithra wanted to go to the park today, so we're going to Central Park later. After that, Yasha invited us to go eat lunch with him."

Asura scowled to himself. "Great."

Asura felt annoyed after hearing his brother in law's name. He didn't hate him, but he was such a worrywart. Yasha always felt the need to have a say in their business. Despite that, Asura had a hidden respect for Yasha. They had known each other for most of their life, so it was natural.

Asura then noticed that his wife had covered her nose. "But before that, you need to take a shower."

Mithra pointed down the hall. "To the bathroom, Stinky!"

Asura couldn't help but laugh at that.

-Two Hours Later-

Asura had exited the building to find his family waiting for him. He had taken a shower, and now wore a brownish-green sleeveless shirt, a necklace with dog tags, with a pair of jeans, and brown shoes. His jeans had a fiery design at the bottom.

Durga wore a green t-shirt, with white pants and sandals. She had a pink sweater tied over her neck, with the rest of it over her shoulders. Mithra wore a sleeveless pink shirt, with sunflower designs on it, and wore short shorts, with white sandals.

It took about twenty-five minutes for the family to get to Central Park, which was a few blocks from their apartment. After another fifteen minutes, they reached Mithra's favorite playground, East 110th Street Playground.

"Alright, Mithra, go play for a bit. But stay where I can see you!" dismissed Durga. The little girl then ran to the monkey bars, and began to climb them.

Mithra played there for an hour and a half, when she had just finished going down a slide. It was there, that she noticed that three kids were picking on a boy her age. He had short brown hair, brown eyes, and wore a red t-shirt, with a red and a blue dash crossing each other like an X. He had white shorts, and yellow shoes.

Three other kids, who looked at least four years older than Mithra, where passing the ball over the boy, who was frantically trying to get it. One of the boys accidentally dropped the ball, where it rolled to the girl's feet. She picked it up, examining its bright surface.

It was then that she noticed that the trio of bullies were right before her. The leader had red hair, pale skin, and freckles; the obvious signs of a ginger. He wore a black shirt with a skull.

"Hand it over," he demanded.

Mithra looked at the ball, but it was suddenly snatched from her by the boy. The other two boys pinned the smaller boy, as the leader threw the ball to the boy's stomach.

"Hey!" she shouted. "Stop being mean to him!"

As soon as she said that, the trio glared at her. Both boys dropped the smaller boy, and followed the leader towards the girl.

"What'd you just say?" he asked in a menacing tone.

Mithra took a step backwards. "I- I... I said leave him alone."

The boy got closer. "And if I don't want to?" He then pushed the girl on her bottom.

Resisting the urge to cry, she quickly stood up again. "Then- Then I'll tell my Daddy on you!"

The boy then began to laugh, which was quickly followed by laughter from the followers.

"You hear that guys?" he said in between laughs. "She- She's gonna tell her "Daddy" on us!" He heavily pronounced the word in a mocking tone.

The bully then yanked on her collar to pull her towards him. "Well, too bad. 'Cuz Daddy isn't going to stop me from doing what I'm about to do to you."

"And what exactly are you going to do to my daughter?" said a deep voice.

Mithra couldn't help but smile in triumph, as the boy looked up in fear. His grip on her shirt loosened, until he could no longer feel it. The girl looked up to see her father, arms crossed and a glare being sent at the trio.

She quickly turned and hugged his legs. "Daddy, Daddy! I'm so glad to see you!" She sent a glare to the trio of boys. "They were about to hit me!"

Asura kept his glare, seeing as the cowardly boys looked at him fearfully. Fed up with seeing them, he growled at them. "BEAT IT!"

Hearing that was enough for the boys to run away from the man.

Mithra stuck out her tongue to mock them, before looking at her father in admiration. "Wow, Daddy. You're so brave!"

Asura knelt to her level. "Mithra, why were those boys bothering you? Did you do anything to them?"

Mithra put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, I did! They were being mean to that boy, so I told them to stop!"

She pointed at the boy, but gave a small gasp when she saw that he was kneeling on the ground, head bowed down in shame. The girl then looked at the red ball that was there, and picked it up. She walked over to the boy, and held it out.

"Here's your ball back. Take it," she insisted.

The boy looked up in confusion, before his eyes widened in joy. He slowly reached out for the ball, and got a grip on it. He then stood up.

"I'm Mithra," she greeted. "What's your name?"

The boy was surprised for a moment, but then looked away. "Uh... Kory... M- My name's Kory..."

She giggled to herself. "Nice to meet you, Kory."

"Mithra!" The girl turned to her father. "We've got go. Uncle Yasha's waiting for us."

Mithra waved at him. "Okay! Wait up!" She turned to the boy, Kory, and waved at him. "See you later, Kory!" She then ran to her father, leaving Kory to watch as she ran.

Asura held his daughter's hand as they walked to Durga. "Looks like you made a new friend, huh?"

She smiled at him. "Uhuh, you bet!"

Durga was watching the exchange. "Asura, you didn't do anything rash, did you?"

"Nope," he answered. "I gave them a glare, and they ran off. They did leave me in a bad mood, though."

"Mommy, Mommy, guess what? I made a new friend!" exclaimed the little girl.

"That's so nice, sweetheart!" said Durga. "But we better get moving. We wouldn't want to keep Uncle Yasha waiting, now would we?"

The family cut across the park, and made it out in fifteen minutes. They were trekking down a busy street, as Asura still muttered to himself about the three bullies.

"To think that those kids have the guts to go and hit a girl... What the hell's this world come to?" he ranted.

"Calm down, Asura!" implored Durga. "Mithra's fine! Those boys didn't get to hurt her."

"They're lucky that they didn't. Because if they did, then I was gonna make them regret it!" he declared.

Their daughter skipped ahead, but looked at her parents as she spoke. "It's fine Daddy. If those meanies would've hurt me, I know you would've been able to stop them. Why, I'll bet that-"

Just then, she bumped into something and fell on her bottom. The girl looked up to see a large man looking down at her. He had brown eyes, and blonde hair. He had a long beard that was also blond, and it went all the way to his chest. There was also a blond mustache on his face. He wore a white t-shirt that was under blue overalls. On the overalls was a large yellow W, and on his feet were red running shoes. To say he that was fat, would have been an understatement.

"What the- Hey, beat it, kid," said the man.

"HEY!" shouted Asura, as he grabbed the man's collar. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?"

The heavyset man pushed away from Asura. "Hey, man, watch it! Your little girl bumped into me, okay? I didn't do any-"

"YAAAAAAAAHHH!" shouted Mithra's father, as he landed a straight punch on the man's face.

"Unnghh!" The obese man fell on his back, as he rubbed his cheek in pain.

Durga's eyes widened in shock. "What in the world? Asura, are you insane?" she scolded.

Asura turned to her in equal surprise. "What? Didn't you see him just now? This guy doesn't know how to pick on someone his own size!"

The man backed away in fear, as Asura glared at him. He had instantly forgotten that it was the little girl's mistake. "N- No, wait! She's so tiny, I didn't see her! I just bumped into her, it was an accident!"

After he finished, the man, surprisingly, got up, and ran off; his destination unknown. Asura only scoffed in disapproval.

"Try to hurt my daughter again, and I'll..." he growled to himself.

He then felt a tug on his pants, and he looked down to see his daughter. Her eyes were bright with admiration.

"Wow, Daddy! The way you sent that punch, that was... That was so cool!" she shouted.

Her mother gasped. "Now look what you've done! She thinks fighting is cool! This is exactly what I didn't want to happen!"

Asura took a step back, as Durga's words reached him. His eyes went to the ground, as he sighed and scratched his head in embarrassment. "S- Sorry..."

Durga stroke the bridge of her nose, sighing in frustration. "Gosh, Asura, this is the third time this month!"

She then bent down to Mithra's level. "Listen to me, Mithra. Fighting is bad. I never want to hear you say anything about fighting, nor do I want to hear about you getting in a fight. Okay?"

The girl didn't say anything for a few seconds, but then spoke up. "But... If fighting is bad, why do you let Daddy fight with the toy person on the roof every morning?"

She saw that her mother had paused before looking at her father.

"Uh... Well, it's so I can stay in shape," answered Asura.

"But Daddy, didn't you tell me that you used to be a strong fighter once?" she asked. This caused both parents to be silent. "Did you get in trouble? Is that why you stopped?"

The man shook his head. "No... That's not why."

"Then why?" asked the girl.

Asura looked deeply into the eyes of his daughter, before closing his own in deep thought.

"Well... I quit, because I learned a valuable lesson one day. I learned that fights are meaningless, unless there's something worth fighting for."

"Something worth fighting for?" Mithra wondered. "Like what?"

Asura looked at his wife, who in turned looked at him. They exchanged a knowing smile to each other, before Asura addressed his daughter again.

"One day, when you're older, you'll know what I mean," he answered.

Mithra pouted to herself. "But I want to know now!"

"Don't sweat it," assured her father.

He grabbed her hand, and began to walk again. "C'mon. Uncle Yasha's expecting us."

"My goodness!" blurted Durga. "We're five minutes late!"

Asura smirked to himself. "I bet he's having a panic attack right now."

Durga looked at him in disapproval. "Don't be like that! I know there are times when you two butt heads, but couldn't you two-"

"Mommy, Mommy, look! Uncle Yasha's here!" blurted Mithra.

Both adults looked forward to see, to their surprise, that Mithra was indeed right. Standing in front of a lamppost, was a man with dark brown hair, grey eyes, and a goatee, glancing at the wristwatch on his left wrist. He wore a white t-shirt, which as under a black unbuttoned shirt. It was a long sleeve, but they were rolled up to the biceps. He wore grey khaki pants, with black leather shoes. His hair was tied up in a bun, with strands of hair leaning out on the left side of his hairline, but more hair hung loose on the back of his neck. He wore a necklace with dog tags, and glasses over his eyes. This was Mithra's uncle, Durga's brother, and Asura's brother-in-law, Yasha.

Durga was not expecting this surprise. "Yasha? What are you doing here? I thought we agreed to meet at the diner?"

Yasha glanced at her, his left arm dropping to the side. "You all were late, so I thought you got lost or something."

Asura scoffed. "As usual, you worry too much."

Yasha quickly glanced at his brother-in-law, before looking away. "As usual, you look like you just got into a fight."

Hearing that caused Asura to scowl.

Mithra then spoke up. "You should've seen him, Uncle! He sent one hard punch to this one guy, and it sent him to the ground instantly! I kinda feel sorry for him, though, because he was fat."

"Mithra!" scolded Durga.

After the girl's story, Yasha let out a small chuckle. "Be careful, Asura. If I was on duty, I'd have to arrest you."

"Shut up," he retorted.

"So, Yasha, where's this diner we've been hearing so much about?" asked Durga.

Yasha moved away from the lamppost. "It's only two blocks from here. C'mon. We're late as it is. But seeing as how they let me out early today, I don't think it'll matter."

"You were let out early?" asked Durga.

Yasha nodded. "Indeed. I guess somebody came to the department late during the week, and as punishment, they got booked for the rest of the afternoon."

Mithra looked up at her uncle. "Did you catch any bad guys today, Uncle?"

He smiled at her. "No, not today. But as soon as I do, you'll be the first to know."

"Pfft. If he can actually do it," muttered Asura.

Hearing his comment, Yasha glanced at him. "You know, considering the fact that I've arrested six people in the last two weeks, I can see that happening, actually."

"Whatever," he dismissed. "Where's the diner?"

Sighing, Yasha pointed forward. "It's just down here."

They continued walking, but then Durga noticed a change. It was not a change that could be detected with the naked eye, but rather, it was something she felt. The air had changed. It became warmer. Tense.

She finally addressed her concerns. "Is it just me... Or did it get hotter?"

Both men stopped after hearing that. They both took a minute to register the environment, only to confirm her suspicions.

"Yes... You're right. The air's gotten warmer," observed Yasha.

Asura nodded in agreement. "Yeah... The wind's blowing a bit harder, too."

In that moment, they all noticed that their surroundings had gotten a bit darker. It was not dark as black, but it took on a shade of red.

A minute later, they heard a sound. It was small at first, but after a few seconds, it had increased in volume. It was a sound that could put anyone on their toes.

The sound of frightened screams.

They all turned around slowly, but saw nothing. It was only a moment after, when they realized that everyone's eyes were skyward. The family looked up, and gasped at what they saw.

A large meteor had entered the Earth's atmosphere. And it was headed straight for New York.

* * *

**Asura's Wrath Reborn**

* * *

**(Theme of the Seven Deities- Asura's Wrath OST)**

Asura's eyes were locked into the meteor that approached the city. The screams of the entire city echoed in his ears, as everyone ran away in panic.

"Wh- What is that? A- A meteor?" shouted Durga.

"I- It would seem so... But why?" Yasha asked to seemingly no one. "Why didn't the government alert us?"

"I don't care about that," avowed Asura. "What I do care is that we get the hell out of here!"

Not stopping to think, Asura lifted Mithra into his arms, and began to run away from the meteor with his family.

"Asura, we need to find cover! That thing's huge! And it's coming in fast!" shouted Yasha.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Asura retorted over his back.

Mithra was very confused, unsure of what was about to happen. To her left and right, people were running along with them.

"D- Daddy, what's going on?" she asked.

Her father gave her a quick glance. "Don't worry, sweetheart. Everything's fine! Don't worry."

Despite his words, she was still not put at ease. "D- Daddy? I'm scared!"

He glanced at her again, huffing as he ran. "No, no! Don't cry, sweety. Don't cry, don't cry! It'll be alright, okay? You gotta be brave."

A cry of pain snapped him out of his train of thought. He looked back, to see that his wife had tripped on a crack, and was tending to her ankle.

"DURGA!" shouted Asura and Yasha simultaneously.

Both men ran towards their loved one, and tried to help her up.

"Are you alright, sister?" asked a worried Yasha.

Asura had put Mithra down to tend to his wife. "Can you walk?"

She tried to move forward, but with every movement, her right leg limped.

"N- No," she answered, holding back tears. "I- I can't. I can't run."

Mithra noticed her mother's tears, and instantly felt sad. "M- Mommy?"

Durga looked at her, and smiled. "I'm fine, sweety. It's gonna be alright."

Asura noticed that his daughter was about to cry. "N- NO! Don't cry! It's fine! We just need to get your mom-"

He was cut off by the sound off his daughter crying, as she ran to hug her mother.

"P- Please, Mommy!" she cried. "Don't- *sniffle* Please don't leave me!"

Asura watched the scene in helplessness. Here, his family was in pain and sorrow, and he could not do anything to stop it.

It was at that moment, when he remembered something. It was the dream from that morning.

He remembered the woman who was bloodied and hurt. He also remembered the girl, crying in grief and sorrow.

The more he thought about it the more he became... angry.

He was angry at himself.

But most of all... the meteor.

**(Furious- Asura's Wrath OST)**

*BA-THUMP*

"No..."

*BA-THUMP*

"Please... Don't..."

*BA-THUMP*

"Don't cry..."

Yasha and his sister looked at Asura. The man clutched his head and chest.

Yasha looked on in confusion. "A- Asura...?"

"Stop... Stoooooop..."

Both siblings were taking back by the sound of his voice.

"Stooooop...!"

Suddenly, a red aura covered Asura. After that, a giant torrent of energy enveloped him. Yasha ran in front of Durga and Mithra to cover them.

Asura screamed in anger. "STOOOOOOP IIIIIIIIT!"

Light covered both of his arms. When they subsided, his arms were covered in metal armor.

Yasha was now beyond confused at this point. "A- Asura?"

Growling in anger, Asura looked back at Yasha. Yasha's eyes widened when he saw that his brother-in-law's face was illuminated with red marks around his eyes and arms. But what shocked him most were his eyes. Asura's eyes were glowing white, hiding his red irises.

"You stay here. Keep everyone back!" he ordered, before turning away from Yasha.

"B- But what about-" Before he could finish, Asura had already ran down the street, in the opposite direction of everyone else.

"ASURA!"

Asura ran through the hordes of people, his stride unfaltering. He managed to move away from the crowds, and was running uphill on a street.

At this point, Asura began to run faster and faster. Before long, he had become as fast as a fighter jet.

As he reached the top of the street, his right arm lurched backwards. When he reached the top, he swung a downward hook to the concrete ground. The concrete broke apart the moment of impact. With the force of the punch, Asura catapulted upwards to the sky, towards the direction of the meteor.

-New York City-

Durga looked at her brother in fear, unable to hold back her tears. "W- What happened? Where is he? Where's my husband?"

Yasha raised his arms in worry. "Look, Durga, I don't know! He just ran off into the city! I don't know where he is!"

"Hey! What's that?" shouted a man.

The family looked around to see that everyone was looking to the sky. They looked up as well, and saw a very tremendous sight. As the meteor descended, another smaller one was flying towards it.

Mithra, who was wiping the tears out of her eye, looked up in astonishment. "Mommy... What's that?"

At this point, Yasha was at a loss for words. His brother-in-law had just ran back downtown, in what looked like an act of suicide. And now, there was a small meteor heading for the large one.

Narrowing his eyes at the sight, he quickly turned to his sister.

"You stay here, and keep Mithra safe. I'll return shortly."

Before Durga could protest, Yasha had already dashed off towards Downtown New York.

-Skies Above New York-

Asura soared through the air, as red emanated from him like fire. Focusing on the massive rock before him, he threw his arms to the side. Instantly, energy covered his fists. He then roared in anger, as he sent blasts towards the meteor. Left and right, blasts flew on to strike the meteor. The speed of his jabs were so fast, they could be described as the speed of machine gun bullets.

His palms opened up to reveal charged energy blasts.

"GRRRRRAAAAAGH!" he shouted, as he sent them towards the meteor.

-New York City-

Yasha ran down the street. On the way, he had managed to send people away from the area. In some cases, he had to flash his badge to make them cooperate.

He was now on the top of an uphill street, and he immediately took notice of huge crack on the street. Damage of that caliber could only be caused by a wrecking ball, perhaps something bigger.

He shifted his gaze upwards, and looked at the meteor. He could still see the smaller light, but it was sending many smaller lights toward the meteor. He then determined that they were a sort of energy blast.

Yasha had knowledge of certain techniques as these. He recalled that the energy used in these techniques were known as Ki, which could only be accessed by bringing the body's inner energy to the surface. Though, he had never seen it used in such a degree.

"Asura... Is that you...?" he wondered.

-Skies Above New York-

Asura roared in anger, as he was getting closer and closer to the meteor. At the speed he was flying, he had about eight seconds until impact. In mid-air, he did a three-sixty-spin, and cocked his arm backwards. Asura's fist then lunged forward in fury, landing a powerful straight punch on the meteor.

A second after, he sent another straight with his left hand, followed with another one from his right. Another left. Another right.

Immediately, Asura began to pummel the bottom of the meteor, roaring in anger as he did so.

"KUUUUHHHAAAAGH!" he screamed as he felt the bones of his fist crack. Yet, despite the pain, he continued his onslaught.

"HRRRRRRAAAAAAAGGGGGHH!" He continued his flurry of punches, when he felt a sharp pain in his left hand, causing him to wince.

He quickly glanced at his hand. Asura noticed that some of his fingers were bent in ways that should not have been bent. The man realized that his hand was broken.

However, he was not about to stop. Asura raised his right hand, noticing it was in as bad a condition as his left hand.

Gritting his teeth, Asura painfully closed his fist, and charged it with the red energy that surrounded him.

"KUH!" Asura cocked his arm, before sending a strong straight punch to the meteor.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHH !"

His fist sent shockwaves throughout the meteor.

Seconds later, a large torrent of red energy blasted the meteor.

-Space-

From as far as the moon, a red beam of energy jutted out of the Planet Earth. After a few seconds, it dissolved and disappeared.

-New York City-

Yasha was speechless. Not one logical notion that he can conjure up in his head could explain what had just occurred. One moment, a giant meteor was on a collision course towards the city of New York. The next moment, it was obliterated by a beam of red energy. It truly was something to behold.

His thoughts were disrupted when he heard a loud thud. He looked forward, but what he saw was another surprise on this abnormal day.

His brother-in-law stood before him, back to him, and was panting heavily. Asura was enveloped in a red aura, but it slowly died down. The metal on his arms then shone brightly. When the light subsided, the armor was gone.

Yasha walked forward, but hesitated. He then continued slowly and was in front of Asura. The man noticed that Asura's eyes were still glowing white. But he then closed them briefly, and when they reopened, they showed his red irises.

Yasha waited for a few moments, before speaking up. "A... Asura?"

Hearing his name, Asura jumped up, as if startled. When he realized it was Yasha, he composed himself.

"Y... Yasha..."

He nodded. "Yes. It's me... Are you alright?"

Asura clutched his head. "Y- Yeah..."

Asura then felt a pain in his hand. He looked at it, but was surprised to see that some of his fingers bent in ways they should not. The man then looked up to the sky, where the meteor was gone.

He may not have been the smartest man in the city, but it did not take much for Asura to line the pieces up.

"W- What... What did I... Just do?"

* * *

-to be continued-

* * *

**(Next Time on Asura's Wrath theme)**

**Next Time on Asura's Wrath Reborn:**

Episode 3: Back to Normal?

Six and a half years have passed since the crisis of New York. Asura continues to live his life in peace, despite everyday struggles. However, factions begin to mobilize in an attempt to gain the upper hand on one another. Their next destination: New York City.

* * *

**AN: Hope you guys had a wonderful Christmas and a Happy New Year. Next chapter is when characters from the SFxT make cameos and appearances. See you guys until then!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


	3. Episode 3: Back to Normal?

**Capcom, CyberConnect2, and Namco own Asura's Wrath, Street Fighter, and Tekken respectively. And I don't own Friday. AN:Been a while since updated this. This chapter took a while for me to plot out, but it should satisfy you guys, as well as pique your interest. And now, without further ado...**

* * *

_A man stood on a rocky landscape, eyes glowing white._

_"Twelve-thousand years have passed, since you were here last."_

_"Is this how you save the world?"_

_Monstrous creatures attacked civilians. They had the appearance of gorillas, but were covered with blood veins covering their bodies.__  
_

_"Twelve-thousand years AND NOTHING HAS CHANGED!"_

_A large man stood before him, as he pointed at him with his golden gauntlet._

_"It has been a while, traitor."_

_"Wyzen?"_

_A large stone being loomed over him._

_"Witness the power bestowed upon us by our Priestess! Your very daughter, Mithra!"_

_He ran down the hulking man's arm._

_"TELL ME WHAT YOU'VE DONE WITH HER!"_

_A being that was as large as the planet hovered in space._

_"Asura the Traitor, Asura the Destructor. You do not belong in this world. DIIIIEEE!"_

_The man, who now possessed six arms, pummeled his fists against the being's finger, breaking them in the process._

_"I remember now... YOU BASTAAAARDS!"_

_Weakened, the man stood as he faced another._

_"Why have you returned?"_

_Both clashed with each other with furious might._

_"As Priestess, Mithra has dedicated herself to the salvation of our world. You should be proud..."_

_"Be proud... Of Mithra suffering?"_

_"Your daughter is devoted to the cause in order to save the world!"_

_"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"_

_The man gave a small response._

_"God."_

_That was enough to ignite the furious power within. He lunged himself toward his former brother-in-law._

_"YASHAAAAA!"_

* * *

_The man lifted his arm, and a sent a wave of energy that sliced him in half._

_"Do not return again... Witness the salvation of the world from the depths of Naraka..."_

* * *

-New York Streets-

His eyes opened slowly, waking him from the sleep he had been in since they left the hospital.

The car drove down the street, as the street lamps shone over them as it passed.

Yasha kept his eyes on the road, with a blank expression on his face. However, his thoughts betrayed his mask.

To say that he was troubled by the day's events would have been an understatement. What bothered him most, though, was his brother-in-law.

He glanced to his right, and examined Asura. At the hospital, they covered his broken hands in casts. He could still move his fingers, but they were not without internal pain. However, he didn't show any signs of it.

Yasha's eyes returned to the road, as he thought to himself.

'Such display of power... And he doesn't even know where it came from!' he thought.

He turned left on an intersection, and began to slow his car to a stop.

Asura winced as he opened the door. The contact with his injured hand and the handle of the car door was enough for it to sting.

He closed the door and made it to the steps, when his brother-in-law called to him. "Asura!"

Sighing, he answered back without looking at him. "Well... If you want to come in, be my guest. Don't expect anything to eat though. I highly doubt any of us are in the mood for food."

"Hold up, Asura!" he chided. "You and I know what happened today, and we can both agree that we should be thankful that no one was hurt. However, there's still the matter of what happened to you."

"And tell me, Yasha, what happened to me today?" he asked, already showing annoyance in his voice.

The man shook his head. "Well, I... I'm not really sure. One moment, you were getting my sister and Mithra to safety. However, when Durga fell, and Mithra went into distress, you suddenly became enveloped with energy! Your arms became metal, your skin was covered with marks, and your eyes... They were white!"

Asura finally turned to face his wife's brother. "And your point is?"

"I mean, doesn't that bother you? To know that you have some hidden capability to destroy a meteor like nothing?" he asked.

"What exactly are you trying to say, Yasha?" Asura asked, as he stepped towards him.

"Look, Asura. I'm just trying to make sense of this whole situation. I mean, I just... How? How did you do what you did?" he asked softly.

Asura gave a small snort, before turning away from him. However, he stopped before entering the building.

"I don't know," he answered. "All I can remember is seeing my family in danger. At that moment, I could only think about saving my family. Then, I began to feel angry. Angry at the fact that my family could end then and there. After that, I blacked out."

He turned to his brother-in-law. "I don't know what came over me, nor do I care. Whatever happened to me gave me the strength to save my family. I would do it all over again, if that's what it takes to keep them from danger."

Yasha silently gasped at hearing this. Truly, Asura never ceased to amaze him. He would allow himself to be overtaken by such a power to protect his family? But then, what would happen if this power was the threat? Would he be able to control it, or would he lose himself to it? Would he-

"You comin' in or what?" shouted Asura, as he looked at his estranged brother-in-law.

Yasha watched as Asura opened the door, and motioned him to follow. Sighing heavily, he walked after him. Hopefully, if what Asura said was true, there would not be another time were this strange power would be needed. As long as his sister and niece were safe, everything would be fine.

-Asura & Durga's Apartment-

Asura and Yasha entered the the apartment, and were welcomed with the sight of Durga, as she watched the nightly news.

_"It is still unknown as to how this meteor came into the Earth's atmosphere, without detection from the government. What is even more confusing, is how the meteor was destroyed and without a trace, no less. We go live to the scene..."_

Durga turned to look at the two newcomers, surprise instantly filling her face. She instantly stood up and made her way to them.

"Listen, Durge," started Asura. "I-"

He was interrupted by the stinging pain of a slap. He looked at his wife in disbelief, while she looked at him with pure anger. The anger was quickly replaced by tears, as she latched onto his shirt, and cried against his chest.

"Don't... Don't ever do that again! D- Do you..." She looked up at her husband's shocked expression. "Do you realize how scared I was. How scared WE were?"

"D- Durge..."

"We were scared, Asura! What would happen if you died, huh? H- How would we live on without you? HOW! How..." she sobbed.

She slowly felt the arms of her husband pull her towards him. He gently hugged her, as she cried freely on his shoulder.

"Hey. It's fine, really. I'm sorry, Durge. I promise, I won't do anything reckless like that again. I promise. I will never leave you two. Ever. So please don't cry anymore."

Durga looked up at him, as he gave a rare smile to her. He leaned forward, as his lips met with hers, and her fears were instantly relieved. She returned the kiss, as both had silently agreed to ignore everything else, even for just a moment.

"AHEM!"

Both of them glanced at Yasha. "What? It's awkward having to stand here and watch you two make out."

Letting out a small growl, he turned back to his wife. "Where's Mithra?"

"She's in her room. I sent her to bed an hour ago. Still, she's been very worried about you all day. I think it's kept her up," she replied, as she pointed to their daughter's room.

Sighing, he looked back to his wife. "I'll go check on her." After receiving a nod from his wife, he went to down to hall to Mithra's room.

Slowly, he opened the door as to not make any noise.

His eyes examined his daughter's room. The walls were pink, some with wall stickers of flowers. On his right was a white desk, with a round mirror, and small round light bulbs. On it were various hair clips and hair bands that were organized by color, as well as a hair comb, and nail polish. On the right was a white drawer that was used to hold clothes such as dresses, shirts, shorts and the like. In front of him was a bed covered with a light pink bed sheet, with two pillows, and many plush toys at one side. Lying down on it, facing away from him, was Mithra, with a pink Winnie the Pooh pajamas.

As soon as the light hit the wall by her bed, the little girl looked over her shoulder, and quickly sat up when she saw who it was.

"Daddy!" she gasped.

Smiling, he walked over to her bed and knelt down. "Heeey. Shouldn't you be in Dream Land right about now?"

She looked down at her hands, as she had a sad look in her eyes. "I would... But I was scared, Daddy."

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Well, you didn't come home when the big rock in the sky blew up. Mommy and me were scared that you got hurt. Or worse..."

Asura sat down next to her on the bed. "But I'm fine. So you don't have to worry anymore." He then pulled her into a hug. "So don't ever worry about me, alright?"

Looking up at her father, the look on her face became one of curiosity. "Daddy... What happened to the big rock?"

Looking away, Asura thought of how to tell her what had occurred. Even he did not know what had happened. He only knew what Yasha had told him.

"Well, according to Uncle Yasha, I was the one who sent it back to space."

She gasped loudly, eyes filled with admiration. "REALLY?"

Asura let out a small chuckle. "Yeah. Supposedly, I sent my fist into it, and sent it flying into the sun!"

"Supposedly? You don't sound like you mean it, Daddy," inquired Mithra.

"Well, like I said, Uncle Yasha told me this. But then again, how do you explain this?" He lifted both hands.

This caused the girl to gasp in horror. "Daddy, your hands!"

He smiled at her. "They're fine. They're just a little burnt up."

"But Daddy, don't you have to work tomorrow?" she asked.

The man shrugged. He hadn't thought of that. But then again, he really did not care. Showing up to work with two broken hands is a pretty good first impression.

"Don't worry. I'll probably end up having to use a broom," Asura assured.

"You mean like a witch?" she asked.

"Hehe, yeah. Like a witch," chuckled Asura. He stood up from the bed. "Now go to bed. You gotta go to work tomorrow, too. And by work, I mean school."

"Aww," moaned the girl, as her father tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

As Asura made his way to the door, she called out to him again. "Daddy?"

He grabbed the handle of the door, but looked at his daughter. "Yeah?"

She sat up. "What if another big rock shows up in my sleep?"

Heavily sighing, Asura looked at his daughter with a genuine smile on his face.

"Mithra, if any big rocks come back at night, I'll punch it right back into space," he assured.

Satisfied with the answer, she fell back onto the bed, gripped her pillow as she went to bed. "Good night, Daddy."

Smiling, Asura began to close the door. "Good night, Mithra."

* * *

**Part I: Reincarnation**

**Episode 3: Back to Normal?**

* * *

-Six Years and Six Months Later-

A man sat silently, as he meditated in his room. It was during these times, that he trained himself with the mind. To have patience as a person would give one patience in battle. Not only that, but it would help one with mental defense, one that a man like him needed. To be able to resist urges and innate desires was something that was needed for him to conquer it. His own demons needed to be kept at bay.

**"You... Are the one...?"**

His eyes snapped open. Left and right, they darted across the room, to see the presence that was there. However, there was no one.

Sighing, he closed his eyes to meditate again.

**"Are you... The one who calls for me...?"**

The man jumped up to his feet, his body tensing up with caution. "Who's there?"

He examined surroundings. The walls were made of grey metal, while the floorboards were made of wood. There was a small bed on the side, with a clock on top of a drawer on the side. Near the ceiling was on intercom.

After waiting for a few moments, he finally eased the tension in his body. This was not the first time something like this had made contact with him in such way.

But there was no doubt about it. Whatever being that made contact with him was dark. Yet, it was more like a hidden darkness, instead of a pure darkness.

Suddenly, the intercom went off. _"Attention all passengers. We will be docking soon, so please remember to have all bags and personal belongings with you. Today's weather is sunny, with a few clouds in the sky. Now would be a good chance to see Lady Liberty, as she stands proudly above the sea. Thank you, and we hope you sail with us again."_

Looking up in surprise, he looked at the clock at the side of the bed. "I guess I must have been meditating longer than I thought..."

Smiling, he picked up a white duffel bag that was by the door of the room, and made his way out. Once he stepped out, he walked up to a nearby stairwell, and made it to the top floor. Once then, he walked up to the railing, and watched as the ship passed by the Statue of Liberty. He then leaned forward, as the City of New York came closer.

Upon closer inspection, the man wore a white karate gi, with the sleeves ripped off at the shoulders. He wore a black belt around his waist, and a red headband over his head, and red fighting gloves on both of his hands.

The** Master of Hado, Ryu, **smiled in anticipation. "It's been a while, my friend."

-New York-

A camera snapped, as the boy took a picture. "Alright, we're good!"

The group of ASB students left the stands as the group photo was done. "Don't worry, I'll be sure to get the photos into the yearbook soon!"

The boy walked away, finally sitting down on a bench. The boy had shoulder-length brown hair, and brown eyes. He wore a green long sleeve vest, with a white buttoned shirt underneath, and a red tie. He also wore a pair of black khaki pants, and white sneakers.

He examined his camera to make sure the pictures were saved, when he looked around the patio. All around him were boys and girls, each socializing with others, and minding their own business. It was then, when he saw one of his friends.

Picking up his camera, the boy looked through the lens to get a better view of the girl. She wore a green vest, a red tie, and a white button shirt like him. However, she wore a plaid skirt instead of khaki pants. She wore black socks that went up to her shins, and brown shoes, made of leather.

What was somewhat unique about her, was her hair. It had an unnatural shade of purple. Two pigtails hung from both sides of her face.

He can only smile as she was too busy reading her textbook, but quickly looked away when her head rose up. Sighing, he remembered that he had to go find their other friend, before meeting up.

"HEY, GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OF ME, YO!" shouted a voice.

The boy looked up at the direction where the voice came from. His eyes opened wide when he discovered that the voice came from a crowd of students. What made his face pale, though, was the fact that he knew who the voice belonged to.

"Oh no," he whispered.

The boy quickly ran to the crowd, and pushed his way through. When he reached the center, he gasped at what he saw. Three boys held onto one boy, and a boy with ginger hair was trying to force a sandwich onto the other boy. However, the sandwich was very moldy and disgusting. It looked as if it were a few days old.

All of the boys wore the same attire, but their captive wore it differently. His green vest was left unbuttoned, and his white buttoned shirt was left untucked. His was hair was brown, spiked forward, and had a ponytail on the back. He also had tanned skin, and brown eyes.

"LET GO OF ME, FOOL! I MEAN IT!" he shouted.

"Eat this sandwich, and you get to go, Regina!" taunted the boy.

"IT'S REGGIE!" he shouted.

The ginger boy then noticed the boy's friend, and smirked. "Hey you!" The boy jumped back slightly. "Hey, take a picture of this!"

The boy shook his head. "C'mon, guys. Just let him go," he pleaded.

The boys ignored him, and continued their torment. The boy stepped up slightly.

"C'mon, guys. Knock it off."

The other boy, Reggie, leaned his head backwards, as the sandwich came closer to his mouth.

The boy had enough. "I SAID LET HIM GO!"

At that moment, everything stopped. The group of bullies glanced at the boy with both shock and rage, making him reel back slightly.

Reggie took this opportunity to break himself free from their grip. However, he was still furious with them, and quickly shot a jab into the ginger boy's crotch, making him lean forward in pain. Reggie quickly ran behind the boy, but looked ready to fight. Still, one could not ignore the nervous look on his face.

The ginger boy finally recovered from the hit. He glared at the two boys, and walked towards Reggie. However, the other boy got in his way.

"Move it, Dory!" ordered the ginger.

Sighing, the boy shook his head. "It's Kory. And no. C'mon, Dexter. If you do this, you're gonna get in big trouble. WE'RE gonna get in trouble. There's no point in dragging this to a point that it doesn't need to get."

"I don't think you get it, Dory," he taunted. "I can do whatever I want now. There's nothing you, or your girlfriend Regina, here, can do about it."

"IT'S REGGIE!" shouted Reggie, as he swung a hook towards Dexter.

Dexter leaned back to dodge it, and followed with a kick that pushed Reggie to the ground, with Kory being pushed with him.

Kory, looked at his friend, as he clutched his stomach in pain, he then glared at the looming Dexter.

"Poor little Regina. Can't even land a single hit," jeered Dexter.

"Knock it off, Dex!" snapped Kory.

Dex stared at the boy with malice. "What'd you say, punk?"

He made his way to him, but was then stopped by a figure that got in his way.

The ginger examined the person closely, and was surprised to see that it was a girl.

"And just what do you think you're doing here, Dex?" asked the girl.

Dexter scoffed, as he tried to size up the girl. "Ugh. The hell you want, Mithra?"

The girl, Mithra, crossed her arms. "Dexter, didn't you get promoted to high school four years ago?'

He shrugged. "Yeah... So?"

"So, why are you and your friends bothering middle schoolers? Don't you think it's time you, I dunno, grew up?"

Dexter leaned closely to her face. "Are you callin' me stupid?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No. I'm saying your decision to come back here, when you clearly don't have to, is stupid."

He let out a wry chuckle. "Y'know, you talk big even when your Daddy ain't around."

Her gaze became firmer, but in her eyes fear was slightly rising. "So what? My Dad said I could talk any way I want to bad people."

Kory had finally stood up, while Reggie was still crouched down.

"Oh, so I'm bad now?" He shoved her shoulder. "I'm a "bad guy," huh?" He then pushed her harder.

Kory took a step forward, his eyes furrowing. "Dexter, stop it!"

"Don't worry, Kory. He doesn't scare me," she assured.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed Mithra's face, and shoved her onto the ground.

"Ain't afraid of me, bitch? Oh, you will-"

"I SAID STOP IIIT!"

Kory dashed forward, and shoved his fist deep into Dexter's gut. He gasped, as the air was taken from his lungs. Kory's face showed a look of disgust as he watched the ginger fall to his knees.

Kory then looked back at his friend, and knelt by her side. "Are you alright?"

Mithra nodded, as she rubbed her head. Her eyes then widened in fear. "LOOK OUT!"

Kory looked over his shoulder, and saw that Dexter was running towards them. Knowing that he would not be able to get out of the way without Mithra being hurt, he pulled her towards him, and readied himself for Dexter's punch.

The ginger threw a straight punch at him. "Punk ass bit-"

A strong hand gripped his wrist, making Dex wince. He then began to squeal in pain, as his arm was lifted above his head. Dexter did not get the chance to squeal in fear of the man's face.

Noticing the absence of pain, Kory, and Mithra looked up at the man who helped them.

Reggie looked at the girl. "Yo, Mith. Ain't that...?"

Mithra smiled, as she realized who her savior was. "Father."

Asura, who was wearing his blue fire pants, but wore a grey buttoned shirt, with a black patch that said "Asura" on the side, tilted his head slightly to the right. He never took his eyes off of Dexter.

"Mithra," he called. "How old is this punk?"

Reggie spoke up. "This fool turned eighteen just last month! He's legally an adult!"

Asura glared at Reggie for a brief second, but gave a small grin when he looked at Dexter.

"Close enough."

He then let go of Dexter, and sent his fist right underneath the ginger's chin.

The trio of friends watched in shock, awe, and satisfaction, as they saw Dexter fly into the air, and land on the hard ground.

Asura walked up, pointed his finger at him. "Don't. YOU. EVER TOUCH MY DAUGHTER! EVER! AGAIN!"

No one in the crowd said anything. However, the silence was broken as Reggie began laughing. He jumped from his spot, and ran towards Dexter.

He stood over Dexter, and leaned forward. Reggie's face was one of shock and awe, but then he started laughing again.

'I've always wanted to do this!' he thought. "YOU GOT KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT!"

He then ran back to his friends, laughing in joy as he did. Dexter's friends ran to their leader, but looked up at Asura crossed his arms.

"You kids want to follow in your leader's footsteps?" he harshly asked.

One of them shook his head. "NO!" He then slapped Dexter, until he woke up. "Get your dumb ass up, boss! I told you, huh? I told you coming back here was dumb!"

Asura eased his muscles, as he turned to his daughter. "Are you three alright?"

Kory helped Mithra up, as she looked at her father. "Yeah. Thank goodness you came Daddy. But, why are you here? Don't you have work?"

Asura briefly looked at her, but looked away. "I, uh... They let me leave early today." He then motioned them to follow him. "C'mon. Let's get you guys home."

-Japan-

The man rode towards the tower, as the wind brushed against his face. His eyes, which were hidden by black sunglasses, looked up at the tower.

-Mishima Zaibatsu Headquarters-

"We have to focus our attention back to the world. We need to reestablish our relationship with the world."

"No! We have control of the world! Why don't we use it to our advantage?"

"Are you out of your mind? What about our assets?"

"Are you kidding? We have enough money to have an army! We have more than enough to survive!"

In a conference room, four men were arguing about the company's direction. Ever since their leader had left the month before, there had been no contact with him ever since. After three weeks, the media had begun to speculate the possibility that he was dead. Now, the other corporate heads began to discuss the situation they had with the world.

"It's obvious we need to let the people know that there is nothing to fear any more. We must withdraw all Tekken Force units from their posts-"

"I don't recall giving any of you permission to do that," interrupted a voice.

The group of businessmen instantly stood up in shock. At the entrance of the room, stood a young man, with a black coat over him. He wore a white buttoned shirt, with black khaki pants, and leather shoes. His hair was spiked upwards, but had a few bangs of hair that leaned forward.

Only one person had the courage the speak. "M- Mr. Kazama! Y- You're alive?"

"When was I ever dead?" asked the man of** Black Feathers, Jin Kazama,** as he walked forward to the top of the conference table, not even bothering to look at them.

"W- Well, we assumed the worse, considering your absence," explained one of them.

Jin sat down on the chair. "It was one month. If anything, I could have been in charge of a Tekken Force operation."

"Well, whenever that does occur, we are usually told that you are involved in the operation. This time, you left no indication of such thing. I mean, what were you doing-"

He opened his eyes, sending a glare at the man. "That's none of your concern."

Jin then stood up. "As for the Tekken Force, they will remain at their posts, as instructed. Oh, and this board is not to make any military decisions without me. In fact, all military decisions are made by me alone."

He then made his way out of the room. One of the men called him. "But... But...!"

"This meeting is over," he finished, and left the room.

He made his way down to his office, as his thoughts consumed.

'So Azazel could not kill me... So much for that plan...'

Jin looked forward, as he remembered what occurred. He was beaten down, stranded in the middle of the desert, yet far from death's reach. It was at that time, when he heard the voice.

**'So you are the one who has called to me? He who dares to challenge my furious might?'**

'Yes... That power. It is exactly what I need. A power as dark as my own... Is more than enough to destroy me.'

He opened the door to his office, and a scowl was instantly made. "You..."

The woman grinned, as she sat on his desk. "Surprised?"

He didn't look at her, as he walked across the room. The window to his left had a perfect view of the city. "Did he already kick you out over your sister?"

Jin inwardly smirked, as he saw the the insulted look across her face.

"Well. And here, I thought I could offer you my services," she said with a pout.

The Head of the Mishima Zaibatsu sat on his seat. "Why are you here, Anna?"

The woman, Anna, had brown shoulder length hair, and wore a red silk dress, with red lipstick, and red high heels.

"Well, as you said, Kazuya has chosen my minx of a sister over me, ever since your little disappearing act. That of course, has left me without a job. But, what better place to find a job, than my old boss's worst enemy?"

Jin merely had eyes closed. "I can understand you reasoning." He then stood up, walked to the window. Jin looked at the city below him. The happenings of normal people seemed worlds away.

"Alright. You can work for me if you want."

Anna smiled, as she bowed her head. "Thank you very much. It seems you have the eye for talent, unlike your father."

"It's interesting how you bring that up." He looked away from the window, and went back to his seat.

"Seeing as how you have "talent" to spare, I'm sending you to the front lines."

Anna gasped in shock. "What? W- What do you mean?"

Jin glanced at her. "What? Did you believe that I would just give Nina's old job? Sorry to disappoint, but you're not exactly trustworthy. For all I know, you could still be working for Kazuya. No. If you're going to work for me, you'll be working with the Tekken Force."

Anna scoffed in anger. "You want me to go fight your war? Didn't your business in Egypt end in failure?"

"Indeed. But there are other ways to get what I want," he replied.

Anna kept looking at the man, but gave a small grin, knowing what he wanted. "The end of the Mishima Bloodline."

Chuckling to herself, she began to walk away. "Fine. I'll play soldier for a little while. After all, seeing me on the other team will be sure to lower the enemy's morale."

Jin's chin leaned on his hand, looking at the younger Williams sister. "Tell me... Where's Eddy?"

Anna ceased her trek, and looked at Kazama over her shoulder. "Not sure. But if the rumors are true, then he's pretty pissed off at you... Seeing as how you let his master die..."

Jin only gave an indifferent shrug. "The Devil Gene can only bring ruin, not salvation. He should've known better than to believe that my power could save anyone."

She turned to look at him. "But couldn't you have provided proper medical care?"

He sighed. "A waste of resources."

Anna could not suppress her chuckle. 'Cold. Just like his father.' "Will that be all?"

He sat up straight. "Actually there is one more thing... I need you to order all troops near North America to be ready to mobilize. Near New York, to be precise."

She raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Really? What for?"

Jin stood up from his desk, and walked to its front, where he leaned on it. "For starters, the Americans tried to negotiate with the other directors in my absence. They need to be reminded who's in charge."

She only shook her head. "But that's not the only reason, is it?"

Jin uncrossed his arms, and reached into his coat. He then put a file on the floor, and slid it towards Anna. She bent down to pick it up.

"I need this man in our custody," he ordered.

Anna examined the file closely, especially the pictures of a man in a white fighting gi, with a red headband, while he fought.

"Ryu, huh?" she mused. "I've heard of him. He's supposed be a top notch fighter. What could you possibly want with him, that you would bother to send the Tekken Force just to retrieve him?"

"None of your business. All you have to do is send the order, and be on your way."

Jin walked back to his seat. Anna merely shrugged, ash she made her way out.

"By the way," she called. "You'll find a month's worth of homework to the right of your desk. Ciao."

As Williams left the room, Jin blinked in confusion. He looked to the right of his desk, and, indeed, saw homework from Mishima Polytechnic on it.

Sighing, he sat down, and looked out the window. One of the misfortunes of being the Head of the Mishima Zaibatsu, was that he was still required to do his schoolwork in order to maintain that position.

Wondering who left it for him, he could only smirk, as he remembered who it was that even bothered to send him his homework.

"Xiao..."

-Asura's Apartment, New York-

"Mom, we're home!" announced Mithra, as she and Asura walked through the door.

Durga, who was cooking at the stove, walked out of the kitchen in surprise. She wore a pair of jeans, a yellow t-shirt, and a blue apron.

"Hey, sweetie! You guys are here early. What's the occasion?" she asked.

Mithra pointed at her father. "Well, they let Dad out of work early, so he went to pick me up! We had to drop off Kory and Reggie first, though."

Asura gave a small nod. "Yeah. What she said." He then walked to the couch, and sat down, turning on the television with the remote.

Yawning, Mithra stretched her arms. "Wow. I'm so tired."

Durga jerked her head in the direction of the hallway. "Why don't you go take a nap? I'll wake you up when it's time for dinner."

Nodding, Mithra walked to her room.

Asura flipped the channels, bored out of his mind. However, in his eyes, there was a small indication of dread.

_"Marshall's Diner is giving a way free lessons, led by the one and only Paul Phoenix-"_

It was then, that he made it to the news channel.

_"It would seem that negations with the Mishima Zaibatsu is no longer a possibility, once again. We have received word of rumors that the current CEO of the Mishima Financial Group, Jin Kazama, is still alive, and does intend to continue his so called "War on the World." Joining me now is G Corporation repre-"_

"Just what we need," he muttered. "More war."

"Asura." The man looked at his wife, who slowly sat down next to him.

"Why did they let you leave early? Is something up?" she asked.

The man looked over his shoulder down to the hall. He sighed in relief, when he saw that his daughter's door was closed.

Asura sat up, but put his elbows on his knees, clasping his hands together.

"Listen, Durge... Something's happened," he confessed. "I... I've been-"

-Crazy Cal's Car Garage, Hours Earlier-

_A file was slammed in front of Asura. He read it carefully, but it left him both surprised and angry._

_"LAID OFF?" he shouted in disbelief._

_"Yes, unfortunately," said a short man that sat across from him. He was old, with white hair. He was blind in one eye, but wore a monocle over his right eye. He wore a yellow tuxedo, with a a yellow top hat on top._

_Asura stuttered. "B- B- But WHY? I've done everything you've asked of me all these years! What's the meaning of this?"_

_"One word, Asura. Here's a hint. It's something you don't comprehend." He gave him a split second to answer, but cut him off. "The economy, my boy! Ever since this stupid war began, the economy's been in shambles. It's unfortunate, but sacrifices must be made for my business to survive."_

_"B- But Mr. Kalrow! Why me? There are other people around here that do a worse job than me!"_

_"Oh don't fret. They'll be gone as well."_

_"THEN WHY AM I BEING LAID OFF?" he demanded._

_"Simple. I have no use for you anymore," he replied._

_Asura gasped. "Wh- What?"_

_Kalrow sighed. "You baboon. The only reason I kept you around, was because of the media coverage surrounding you six years ago! If it weren't for that, I would've fired you the moment I saw both of your broken hands! Face it, Asura. Your fifteen minutes of fame are up, and you are of no more use to me."_

_Asura gritted his teeth, and clenched his fists in anger. "Why you..."_

_The short old man walked away from his desk, and hopped on his Segway. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a business to run. You can work the rest of the day with pay, but I don't want to see you here after today."_

_His Segway went through the door, as he left Asura alone._

-Asura's Apartment, Present-

Durga gasped in shock. "That's terrible!"

The man put his hand on his face. "I know..."

Durga put her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Asura. I'm sure there's another job out there that's available."

"But that doesn't worry me!" he said. "What worries me is what we'll do until then. I mean, I only have enough money for the rent and Mithra's birthday present! After that... I don't know."

Sighing, Durga looked at the ground in sadness. Indeed, this was a difficult predicament. If they were to live like this, they would eventually end up in the streets.

Suddenly, she sat up when an idea popped into her head. Her husband noticed this, and he glanced at her.

"What? Why'd you jump up like that?" he asked.

She looked at her Asura with an innocent smile. "Weeell... We could borrow some money."

"Borrow? You mean from loan sharks? No way, Durge. Out of the question!" he maintained.

Her smile became a sly one. "I didn't say anything about loan sharks."

Asura was even more confused. "Whaddya-" Then it dawned on him. "Wait... You don't mean..."

Durga nodded at him.

"No..." he murmured. "No! Not him... Anyone but HIM!"

"And you're going to have to ask him," she declared.

"WHAT!" he shouted, but instantly covered his mouth. He looked over his shoulder to look at the hallway. Luckily, their daughter had not noticed.

"Are you insane?" he whispered. "Why do I have to go talk to him?"

"Because, that way, he'll know you're serious," she explained in her regular voice.

Growling, he crossed his arms in irritation.

"C'mon, Asura. You know that's the only option we have right now," she reasoned. "Plus, it'll be a great opportunity to invite him to Mithra's party this weekend."

Asura said nothing, as he watched the muted newscast unfold. Finally, after giving an annoyed growl, he sighed in defeat.

"Fine."

* * *

**Asura's Wrath Reborn**

* * *

-Millennium Tower-

_"I need you to order all troops near North America to be ready to mobilize. Near New York, to be precise."_

_"Really? What for?"_

_"For starters, the Americans tried to negotiate with the other directors in my absence. They need to be reminded who's in charge."_

_"But that's not the only reason, is it?"_

_"I need this man in our custody."_

The pictures of a man in a white fighting gi, with a red headband, and red fighting gloves appeared on the screen.

_"Ryu, huh? I've heard of him. He's supposed be a top notch fighter. What could you possibly want with him, that you would bother to send the Tekken Force just to retrieve him?"_

_"None of your business. All you have to do is send the order, and be on your way."_

The footage stopped there. A finger pressed the rewind button. After a few seconds, he pressed play.

_"I need you to order all troops near North America to be ready to mobilize. Near New York to be precise."_

He paused it again, and rewound the footage briefly.

_"-Near New York, to be precise-"_

The tape was rewound.

_"-Near New York-" _

Rewind.

_"-New York-"_

He allowed the tape to play again, but stopped at the footage of the picture.

The man stared at the screen intensely, before looking at the woman nearby.

"Access the database. Find anything that is related to this man," he ordered.

The woman, who wore a black long sleeve vest, a black skirt, high heels, and a purple buttoned shirt, with blonde hair tied into ponytail and bangs on the side, typed onto the computer.

In mere seconds, articles and pages of the man appeared on the screen.

She whistled. "Whoa. This guy's been in some serious throw downs as of late. The World Warrior Tournament... S.I.N... This guy's a serious fighter. Goes by the name of "Ryu.""

The man rubbed his chin. "Perhaps... But that still doesn't explain why Jin would be interested in him."

The woman kept looking at the database, but stopped when she spotted something unusual.

"Huh? "Satsui No Hadou?"" she asked.

The man snapped his gaze at her. "What? Where did you get that?"

"The information comes from some old S.I.N. files that's in the database. There's also something called BLECE mentioned here, but honestly, it looks irrelevant," she explained.

The man rested his chin on his hand, lost in his thoughts. "Satsui No Hadou... The Surge of Murderous Intent... But why would that brat...!"

His eyes widened in realization. "Of course... It must be what I felt!"

The woman glanced at him strangely. "What're you talking about?"

The man grinned in anticipation. "I see... That means Jin must have felt it as well... A power as destructive as the Devil Gene."

She gasped at what he said. "What? Another Devil Gene user?"

The man stood up, but shook his head. "No, Nina. But one who possesses a power similar to it."

The woman, the** Cold-Blooded Killer, Nina Williams**, looked at the man with suspicion. "Similar?"

The man nodded, as the light returned to the room. The man had a white buttoned shirt on, with white long sleeve vest over it, white pants, wore red studded gloves on his hands. His black hair was spiked upwards. However, his eyes were menacing. His right eyes brown, while his left had a red hue. His face had a scar that ran horizontally.

He walked to his desk, and sat down on the seat. "Imagine a power, that only surged when you were in battle. Sometimes, it appears unconsciously. However, if you succumb to it, it is yours to control. Yeesss... It makes sense now. Grandfather was right."

Nina crossed her arms. "Jinpachi knew about this?"

"He only told me stories of it, but it was said to be a myth. But it would seem that some myths are truth, after all."

"That still doesn't explain why Jin is so interested in it," she emphasized.

"Isn't obvious?" he exclaimed. "Jin probably believes that this is his key to ending the Mishima Bloodline. If anything, if he gets his hands on him, they'll end up killing each other."

Nina walked up to the desk. "You say that as if it's a problem."

He looked away from her, as if fantasizing. "Imagine though. If I found this Ryu before Jin... What would stop me from taking this power?"

Nina scoffed. "What makes you think you can take it, let alone control it?"

The man sneered. "The power is similar to my Devil Gene. I controlled it because I embraced it. This boy looks as if he's scared of his own power. Just like Jin. However, this Ryu is probably too scared to use it. Once I surprise him with my own power, he will fall before my might, and his power will be mine."

Nina gave a hardened look at the man, but it disappeared as she sighed. "So what's the plan, Kazuya?"

The man, the **Controller of the Devil, Kazuya Mishima**, stood up. "Tell our men to prepare for my arrival. And make sure no one else knows this."

He smirked arrogantly. "We're going to New York."

-Midtown South Precinct, New York-

Asura growled as he walked up to the counter. He HATED coming to HIM for help. It always embarrassed him.

The lady looked at him, as he made it to the counter. "Can I help you, sir?"

Asura gulped loudly before answering. "Yeah. Is Detective Yasha still here? I need to speak with him."

The woman continued to look at him closely, before picking up a telephone near the counter. She pressed a few buttons, and waited patiently. After a few seconds, she spoke.

"Hello, Yasha? There's a fellow here. Says that he needs to see you. Would like me to send him up?"

Silence followed. "Oh, alright. Thank you."

She hung up the phone. "You can go see him, now."

Asura nodded to her in thanks, and went to find his brother-in-law's office. After going up a floor, he found the door to Yasha's office.

He went to the door, but hesitated. Breathing deeply, he finally mustered the courage to go in.

When he entered, he was welcomed with the sight of a window, that looked down to the street. To his left, was a wall that consisted of shelves. In those shelves were pictures, and small awards. And all of them belonged to one man. He was sitting on his desk, writing on some document. Two other seats were across from him.

The man looked at the door, and blinked when he saw who it was. "Asura?"

He gave an awkward wave at him. "Uh... Hey."

Yasha looked at Asura as he sat down. "Well, this is unexpected."

Asura shrugged. "Yeah. I would've called sooner, but I was in a hurry."

Sighing, Yasha adjusted the glasses on his face. "Well, you're here for a reason. May as well get right to it."

Asura gave a fake laugh. "Why? I mean, we can talk about a few things, here or there. Like, uh... Did you know that Marshall's Diner is giving away free lessons?"

Crossing his arms, Yasha gave his brother-in-law a stern look. "Asura... What's going on?"

Taking a deep breath, Asura looked at his relative. "Nothing gets past you, huh? Alright then." He sat up. "Look... We're in trouble."

Yasha's eyes widened. "Trouble? What do you mean trouble?" He then gasped in shock. "You're fighting again, aren't you?"

Asura instantly shot up from his seat. "WHAT THE FUCK? NO! I haven't fought ever since Mithra was born! You know this already! Dammit, why do you always have to make up these damned assumptions!"

Yasha stood up slowly, but with a similar irritated expression. "ASURA!... Calm down. I apologize, alright. It's just that, well, the way you were acting, I just assumed-"

"And that's the thing! You ASSUMED!" he snapped.

Yasha finally scowled. "Well, then, what is it, then?"

Asura growled, but then calmed himself down. Sighing, he walked away from Yasha and to the window. He pushed his head against the glass, as he looked down at the street.

"I... I got laid off, Yasha..."

Yasha completely stopped. His eyes widened slowly, as the words registered in his system. "W- What?"

Asura looked away from the window leaned back on it, before sliding down to the floor. "They... Left me unemployed... I have no job..."

Yasha slowly walked to him. "But... Why?"

He merely shrugged. "The economy, I guess. But still..." He stood up. "I don't have any money to pay. Even if I got a new job, it still wouldn't be enough."

Asura then looked at his brother-in-law. "Look. Durga... We were wondering if you could help pitch in. Until I get a good job! Ugh... Look. I know we don't see eye to eye but... We need help..."

He felt something on his shoulder. Asura glanced to his right to see Yasha grasping his shoulder.

"It's fine. Of course I'll help. After all, we're family; whether we like it or not."

Asura sighed in relief.

"Tell me, though. How much money do you have?" Yasha asked.

Asura thought about his last paycheck. "Well, I have enough to pay this month's rent. I also have enough to buy a gift for Mithra's birthday, which by the way, you're invited. But with this whole situation... I don't know."

Yasha merely patted his shoulder. "Buy her the gift. Trust me. In the long run, you'll be glad you did."

"But what about-"

"Asura," interjected Yasha. "For once, in you life, listen to reason."

Asura only scoffed at him. Still, he couldn't help but smirk.

"Fine. But do't expect me to make a habit out of it."

-Mithra's Room-

Mithra was soundly asleep in her bed, oblivious of the spot her parents were in. She looked peaceful as she slept.

Suddenly, she slowly began to float in midair. As she did, she was slowly enveloped in a bright light.

In her sleep, she dreamed of her family, yet it wasn't her family. They looked exactly like her parents, but with apparent differences.

"Ngh... Father..."

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Once that occurred, the light subsided, and she fell on her bed.

"Mrg..." She rubbed her eyes as she began to awaken.

"Mithra! Dinner's ready!"

-Hidden Base-

The man's eyes opened.

He had felt it. That power. It was so difficult to ignore. Pure energy. Energy from a pure heart.

'Heheheh... Yes. The power, it's unheard of! I must have it!'

However, he looked at himself. He was reminded of his current activity.

'Of course... My body still needs preparation...'

He then looked at the scientists outside of his pod. His eyes looked at one specific doctor. 'YOU!'

The man reeled back in fear. "ACK! Y- Y- Yes, My Lord?"

'Yes. I need you to call Vega and Balrog for me. And while you're at it, call for some men as well.'

The man shook in nervousness, but had a look of curiosity. "But, Lord Bison... Why-"

'DO NOT QUESTION ME, WHELP!' he telepathically shouted.

"ACK! Uh, yes, My Lord!" he said, as he quickly dismissed himself.

The man inwardly smirked. "Yeesss. Soon, my perfect body will finally be completed, and this new energy will be mine!"

'Heheheh... Hehehehehe! HAHAHAHAHA!'

Soon, the **Never-Ending Nightmare, M. Bison**, would make his return.

-New York-

Asura walked down the streets of Manhattan, as night had already covered the entire city.

For the first time, in a long time, he was afraid. He was afraid of what would happen if he failed to find a new job. First off, they would be without a home. Second, they would be heavily deprived of food, drink, and sleep. He would never fulfill his dream of opening up a dojo.

But worst of all, he would not be able to send his daughter off to college to fulfill her dreams.

Sighing, he looked up at the sky. "What am I going to do?"

As he walked, he noticed a jewelry store. He quickly glanced at it. It was still opened, which somewhat confused Asura.

However, he stopped, when he saw a certain trinket. He looked through the window, and saw a necklace on display. It had a gold beads and studs, that linked together. They all led to a blue gem that shone brightly with light.

Asura squinted his eyes, and surprisingly, it was two-hundred and fifty dollars.

"Just enough," he muttered.

He walked into the store, knowing that seeing the face of his child's face when she received her gift was all he needed to cheer himself up.

* * *

-to be continued-

* * *

**Next Time on Asura's Wrath Reborn:**

Episode 4: War in New York

Asura and his family try to enjoy Mithra's birthday. However, the celebration ends, when the city is under attack. Asura fights to protect his family and loved ones. However, will he be strong enough to protect his family, and survive the ordeal?

* * *

**AN: Okay, here some things to clarify, so you guys won't get confused. First of, this is an AU of the Tekken 6 ending. Jin survives, and heads back. Secondly, and I'm not sure if this will dissatisfy you guys or not. In this story, Street Fighter III never happened. I'm disregarding it. Mainly, because it left out many characters that were in SFxT and SFIV. So yeah.**

**Also, I may not update this story until the summer, because I want to focus on finishing DFXIII, before I go to college.**

**Anyway, thanks again!**

**And remember... READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
